Living on a Few Dreams
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Ray finally has a chance to be in the spotlight, but will it all get to her head? What happens when Team Crafted's enemies try to split up Ray and Mitch even after their marriage? This story concludes the Living on a Few Memories trilogy. BajanCanadianxOC
1. Pranksters

**Ray and Mitch are back! **

**No more OC submissions please!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Dreams_, cause there'll be a whole ton more of it coming later! :D**

Ray POV

Our room wasn't as big as the one in Washington.

That was obvious, because we had so many other couples living in the same house in LA… and there was space that we needed to share.

The walls were white, similar to the interior of the rest of the house. It had a small walk-in closet with a sliding mirror door covering the entrance to one side, and a wooden shelf back from Mitch's old place in Washington on the other. The bed had planned to be in the middle of the bed, the foot facing the front door. Mitch and I had to share a restroom with Jason and Brooke, who had their room next door.

Movers eventually got to placing the furniture in our room after four hours of being in LA. The bed and its mattress got moved into the room, and I instantly jumped onto it, my back metaphorically "dissolving" into the foam. It felt nice. I would like sleeping on that bed.

As I watched the movers finish with the items and leave the room, my eyes closed. I suddenly felt warmth creep over, launch itself onto the bed, and wrap its arm around me. Slightly smirking, I opened one eye to find Mitch hugging me. His eyes were closed as well. I smiled and glanced over to find the door closed. Before Mitch arrived, the door was open.

After a few moments of staring at him, Mitch finally opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey," he begun, kissing my cheek. I flushed red, "We're in LA."

I giggled, "I know."

Still sleepy from the plane ride, we continued lying on the mattress, motionless and speechless. Our eyes met and kept us from separating.

A person knocked on the door. I looked up from Mitch for a split second, but my husband jokingly pulled my head towards him. I softly punched him on his left arm.

"Ow," he chuckled. I shook my head and slowly stood up from the mattress. Walking over to open it, I found my brother at the door.

"Preston," I groaned, stretching my arms to each side, "What do you want?"

"Jerome is looking for you," he replied, glaring strangely at Mitch, who kept his sight locked on me.

"Okay," I glanced back at Mitch, a smile on my face, "Mitch, baby, you gonna be okay in here alone?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Mitch responded, jumping up and grabbing me by the waist, "I'll get Quentin to make fish voices in my spare time."

"Mitch! Don't do that to him!"

"Do I have much of a choice?!"

"Yes!"

Mitch dragged me out of the room by my hand and started down the stairs, ironically right next to our room, "I don't have a choice!" he called out, looking up at me. Even louder he yelled, "Quentin, you better start running!"

I burst out laughing. Preston stood by my side, stiff as a log.

"Jerome…" Preston grumbled, "Is still waiting."

"Geez, bro, I got it," I replied, skipping towards Jerome and Carter's room. Before I even knocked on their door, Jerome swooped it open and pulled me inside. Sitting on his couch were Jason and Adam, and they had smirks on their faces.

"Ray," Jason started, "Quentin told us about the stunt back in Washington."

"What stunt?" I burst.

"Water guns?" Adam questioned, "Sound familiar?"

I cautiously nodded.

Jerome continued, "We wanna pranks our girls."

I paused, staring at them weirdly, "Why?"

"Cause it's fun," Adam told me, enunciating the _f_ in _fun_.

"Will you help?" Jerome pleaded, pulling on my grey long-sleeved UCLA sweatshirt.

I nodded, unsure of what I was getting myself into.

Adam jumped up in glee, "Yay!"

"But don't expect me to do anything super productive. Cause that's what I did during the water gun battle," I snapped at the boys, mainly Adam.

"It's fine. We just want your ideas," Jerome told me.

"Okay… um… I honestly have no clue…"

Jason jumped in, "What if we put speakers around the house and troll the girls with our really loud music?"

"Eh," Jerome replied, shaking his hand to motion _iffy_.

"Water balloons?" Adam suggested.

"So last year," Jason chuckled.

I sat in the corner, surprised, "You guys sound like girls trying to prank their manly boyfriends. I'm serious."

"Let's just do the music one," Jerome announced, "Jason, do you have the speakers?"

"We all do. You know… from recording?"

"Uh…" Adam interrupted, "I'm not sure that's the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" Jerome questioned, "Yeah it is." He opened the door and walked out, most likely searching for the speakers. Adam and Jason glared at each other before standing up and following their friend. I stood in the middle of the room, amazed.

Two minutes later, the boys came back with at least twenty speakers. They weren't huge, but Jerome said that they would fill up the whole house, which I doubted. Of course I didn't say anything, but it was a bit obvious.

"Okay," Jerome declared once Adam and Jason were prepared to load the speakers. I, yet again, stood off to the side, holding a few of the speakers, crossing my arms, and not paying attention to Jerome's commands. Why would they trust a girl to help them in pranks anyways? And by girl, I mean _me _of all girls.

The only spots I was assigned to were the bedroom. The boys had the harder time of trying to distract the girls while they planted the speakers. I supposed Fia had asked where I was, with Adam replying that I was helping them with computer issues.

Once that was finished, we all regrouped back in Jerome's bedroom. Jason set the speakers up to play _Baby_ by Justin Bieber through his computer.

A loud boom went off in what was the entryway, followed by Preston's girly scream. My eyes widened, and the four of us rushed out of Jerome's room and down to the entryway. Preston was curled up in a corner of the room, his knees huddled to his chest. He breathed heavily, which meant he was freaked out. Brooke came out from another room, laughing hysterically.

"Jason!" she yelled, a large grin appearing on her face, "You thought you could prank me?!"

Carter and Fia came out from the same room, both smirking.

"Wait?" Jerome asked, "You all knew about the trick?"

The girls nodded at the same time.

Fia chuckled, "And you asked _Ray_ to help you out? Really? Why not Mitch? Or another _guy_?"

"That's what I said!" I bursted. Fia laughed, shaking her head, and pulling my arm towards her.

"Girls stick together," Carter told me, giggling, "Not with _those_ guys." She winked at Jerome, who chuckled himself.

Quentin, Sapphire, Ty, Crystal, and Mitch came out from the main entertainment room, to the left of the entryway. Mitch quickly figured out one of Jerome's pranks had failed and burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Jason queried, a confused look on his face. Log **(who am I re-naming **_**Tyler**_** cause the other Tyler is now **_**Brotato**_**)** peeked out from upstairs, glaring down at us.

Ian then walked out of the kitchen, to the right of the front door of the house with Zee, who helped him carry out a giant vanilla frosted cake that read: _Welcome to LA Team Crafted!_

"This is probably not gonna help," Zee stated, staring at the incident between the genders.

"_I_ want cake," I grumpily whined, stomping into the kitchen to grab a plate. The others watched me leave the entryway, including Preston, who was still curled up in the corner.

**Please make sure to (if you can) subscribe to my Youtube channel: supersmashgalray, follow my two Instagram accounts: duchessofpowermoves and _girlnoahcraft_, and follow me on Twitter: RayDoesMC! Thanks!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Not Just Shooting for Pictures

**Thanks for all the OC's from last chapter! Slow down on the submissions please! I have a lot that you guys sent me. If I ask for any more during the rest of the story, I will let you know. For now, I don't need any more for the beginning. If you're sending any for _Legend Part 2_, please leave them in the reviews for _Legend Part 1_. I hope you understand this (I'm looking at a few reviews in particular. You know who you are). Sorry to be rain on your parade... Hopefully this chapter can cheer ya right back up! C:**

**Enjoy!**

Ray POV

A knock came to our door. I was watching TV with Sapphire and Crystal when we heard it. The three of us peeked out of the entertainment room to find no one rushing down the stairs. I shrugged and advanced to open the door.

In a flash, Fia, in the same dress she wore at my wedding, rushed down the stairs and opened the door to a set of strangers with cameras.

"Hi," she introduced herself, "I'm Fia, Sky's girlfriend. Welcome to our home. The boys and the rest of their girlfriends and wives will be downstairs soon. Come in and make yourselves at home."

Crystal chuckled, nudging me, "When did she become so hospitable?"

"No clue," I whispered.

"Who are they?" Sapphire questioned sweetly. No one could resist when Sapphire asked for something. She just got it. There was a reason Quentin chose her anyways.

"I don't know," I told her, shaking my head. Then I noticed Adam, in a nice-looking tuxedo, come down the stairs and latch arms with Fia. They lead the people into our living room, opposite from the entertainment area. Crystal, Sapphire, and I tiptoed over to spy on them, but were stopped by Tyler, also in a suit, his brown hair slicked back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh… I don't know what's going on," Sapphire started to shiver, and Crystal warmed her up using her hands.

"Photo-shoot? Did you girls remember it was today?"

I gasped, "No dur!" Spinning towards the girls, I caught them in shock, "Today is a freaking photo-shoot! I forgot!" I spun to face Tyler again, "Thank you!"

Grabbing Crystal's hand and Sapphire following behind, we ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"We need to get ready," I demanded. They both nodded their heads.

Five minutes later, miraculously, I had picked out dresses for myself and the girls, done our makeup, powdered our noses likes pros, and fastened on our high heels.

I finally unlocked the door, allowing Crystal and Sapphire to hurry out. I figuratively "leapt" out of the room, closing the door behind me and taking my time to walk down the stairs. Glancing around as I took each step, I found Preston, in a suit and tie, and Tyler chatting amongst each other. I hurried over to them.

"Where's the others?" I quickly asked. Preston pointed to the entry to the backyard. As fast as I could, I rushed outside to find a girl standing at the doorway. The girl had long and wavy ginger hair, green eyes, and she stood about average height. She handed me a rose.

"You were almost late," she shyly told me in a British accent, "I'm Lia. If you need anything, just let me know."

I gave her a thumbs-up, "Got it." Turning away to join the couples, I slightly rolled my eyes. Focusing back on the location of the group, I noticed Mitch and Jerome laughing their heads off near the blue-colored pool. Running up to my lover, I tapped him on the shoulder, spinning to face his back when he figured out that someone tapped him. Mitch instantly looked towards Jerome.

"Jerome," he growled.

His friend put his hands up, shocked that Mitch would consider him a suspect. "I didn't do nothing, Benj."

"You didn't do nothing?" Mitch sounded out each word precisely.

Jerome fiercely nodded, his eyes wide open.

Mitch continued, smirking, "So, you did."

Jerome peered over Mitch's shoulder to find me. He chuckled, "No, but I know who did."

Mitch tilted his head. "Who?"

"Look behind you."

Before I could trick him again by jumping another direction, Mitch spun around and spotted me. He laughed, "Thought you could trick me, huh?"

I nodded, a smile on my face.

"Alright. My name is Meg," a lady who looked very similar to Lia announced also in a British accent, clasping her hands, "And we're gonna get this started. First, I need Adam and Fiara," Meg begun to list off her crew and who they would work working with, ironically finishing off with yours truly. "My daughter Lia will be with Rachael, Mitch, and her brother Preston. Speaking of those two… George! Can you bring Preston and Tyler outside?"

A man with light blond hair and very tight purple pants ran inside of the house. Each crew member met up with their respective couples. Lia, still at the doorway, ran up to Mitch and I.

Preston eventually hurried to our side, allowing Lia to begin, "Rachael's already met me, so… For Mitch and Preston… I'm Lia."

"Call me Ray," I told her.

"Sure thing," she replied, putting on a fake smile. It was a bit too obvious she didn't want to be stuck with us.

We started taking pictures, with Lia pointing directions, telling us where to stand.

After a few thousand shots, Mitch was taken to shoot some photos with the Team Crafted crew while Preston and I did some photos. My brother too joined with the Team Crafted guys, and I joined up with the girls.

Four long hours later, the photographers ended their shoot and begun packing up. I wiped my brow clean of sweat, relieved that it was over.

Preston POV

Something felt weird when I stood near Lia. The way her hair flew in the wind. The kind of cherry lip gloss she wore. How did I know it was cherry? Sara, my ex back in Texas, used to wear the same kind. In a way, Lia reminded me of her.

Once we were finished with the pictures, I waltzed to Lia's right.

"Hey," I slickly said.

"Hi…" she nervously responded, trying her best to ignore me.

I realized she was attempting to ignore me, so I moved over to her other side, making her jump and almost drop her camera.

"Oh my… Preston! Don't do that again or I'll have Rex bite your head off!"

"Who's Rex?"

Lia crossed her arms and pouted, "My pet Bearded Dragon."

I sarcastically lifted my eyebrows, trying to make her laugh. "You've gotta Bearded Dragon?! Woo wee."

That didn't seem to work. "Don't joke about that! I love him!"

"Love him?" I questioned, a little confused why a girl like Lia would love a bearded dragon so dearly.

Lia immediately glared at me with intense disgust, "Yes."

"Anyone… human? Maybe?"

Lia smirked as if she was trying to play a trick on me, "Yes, actually. He's right in this room."

My eyes lightened up, but replied with silence, so Lia rolled her eyes and resumed, sighing. "You really wanna know?"

I nodded, speechless. In the back of my mind, I knew that it was me.

Lia groaned, "Okay… I like Tyler." She smiled at the mention of my friend's name.

My whole face dropped, "T… Tyler…?"

She glanced away, considering her options. "Yeah, he's cute and stuff. He actually _cares_…" Lia glared back over towards me, and eventually looked away, "and the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend."

"But…" I struggled to get out my words, stunned.

She gave me a strange glare, "What do you want?"

"Never mind…" I lowered my head, glancing towards the ground. As I walked away, I noticed Lia taking no notice of me. She tiptoed over to Tyler and they started to laugh about something I didn't really care about.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**I have a specific schedule for this story: I will update every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday! That is, unless I have not completed a certain chapter or need to catch up. In that case, the next chapter would be posted on the next update day! This probably sounds confusing... ****Ex: I upload Chapter 3 on Friday. I try to upload Chapter 4 on Sunday, but it's not finished. Chapter 4 uploads on Tuesday or the following Friday. Get it? Maybe... maybe not...**


	3. Seasons of Love

**Here it is, Chapter Tres! If you don't know Spanish, that means three!**

**I finally got accepted to the Team Crafted website, which is a relief to me. If you have one, please let me know what your username is so I can friend you! If you don't have one, I wish the best of luck...**

**Listen to any version of the music during this chapter. My personal favorite is the Glee Version. It all makes sense when you listen along. It actually all makes sense when you read... No spoilers. Except the spoiler in the title... ignore what I said. It's just me being strange.**

Ray POV

It felt really weird being one of the older students in my theater class. But luckily, there was a collection of empty chairs towards the entrance of the room, in which I instantly took the one farthest from the other people.

I suddenly heard music coming from behind me. At first, I remained quiet and tried to ignore the music. I closed my eyes, but the music beat constantly, somewhat like how Draco's medicine affected my head...

A bit annoyed, I spun my body to find a girl listening to very loud music through her headphones. She had bright, curly red hair and dark brown eyes. The girl wore a blue T-shirt, black boot-cut jeans, black sneakers, and black headphones for listening to her music, swaying her head to every beat.

Since I saw very few students in class at that time, and the teacher was not in sight, I quickly picked up bag and hurried over to the girl, sitting in the seat right next to her. She stared at me for a split second before returning to her music.

"What are you listening to?" I questioned, peering over to the girl's MP3 player.

"None of your business," she replied, moving away her MP3 so I couldn't see.

"I'm Ray," I introduced myself, holding out my hand. She didn't react, so I put it down to my side.

"Clara." She glared at me strangely, as if I was a complete stranger, which I was...

I looked back over at her MP3, trying to find out the song. "Since you know me now, what are you listening to?"

Clara shook her head. "You're gonna laugh… I know it."

"You think so? _Bring it_. What song is that?" I demanded, causing Clara to chuckle.

"_Red and Black_ from _Les Misérables_."

"What are you saying? I love that song."

She seemed surprised. "You don't say. Really?"

I nodded, slightly giggling. "Isn't that the point of this class? Musical appreciation?"

Clara groaned and rolled her eyes. "_Sure_ it is. Everyone likes _Grease_ and _Wicked_, not the classics."

I sighed, "Those are classics too… but _Les Misérables_ is just _brilliant_…"

She smiled, shaking my hand. "I like you. Which other musicals are you a fan of?"

I gaped my mouth open, shocked at my imaginary list of favorite musicals. Trying to count them off in my head, I started listing ones that I could think of. "A lot of stuff… Everything Starkid, _West Side Story_, _Spring Awakening_…"

"_Spring Awakening_?!" Clara created a huge grin and glared around, leaning into my ear, "Don't tell anyone… but that show is my guilty pleasure."

I burst out laughing, and my new friend soon enough joined me.

A few moments later, an old white-haired man wobbled into class, holding a binder stacked with papers. Few of them were coming out from the binder, but the man took no attention.

"Hello, class," the man begun in a grumpy tone, taking notes on one of his papers. It seemed as if he didn't want to teach, but he had to. "My name is Mr. White…"

A student called out, obviously a rebel, "Are you married to Betty White… cause she'd sure kick your a**!" The class erupted into giggles, including Clara and I.

"Young man!" Mr. White shouted, "I have had enough shenanigans in my time…!"

The class became silent, including the student who called our teacher weak.

Mr. White continued, slightly groaning and speeding on his words, "After I take roll, we'll have an introduction with a random example from a few randomly-picked students." He started to call out the name of the students, with the respective student raising their hand, "Alexander Ackerman. Harrison Allen. Carla Andrews…"

I sighed. No more Rachael Anderson.

Mr. White reached my name, "Rachael Hughes." I raised my hand, and he checked me off on a list. Once finished, he pulled out a hat and dropped small pieces of paper into it, "This is the hat of _magic_. Whoever's names I pull out will sing any song from the Broadway musical that I pull out of another hat."

The students nodded, understanding the directions. Only the boy who insulted Mr. White earlier growled and crossed his arms. No one paid attention to him though.

"The people are…" Mr. White's frail hand reached into the hat and pulled out five papers with five names, "Clara… Annie… Rachael… Dan… and Shelby." He placed down the first hat and picked up the second, reaching his hand into it, "The musical is… _RENT_."

Clara's eyes widened of joy. I glanced over towards her, smirking. We hurried down to the floor of the room with the two other girls, who looked oddly familiar. Shelby had short brown hair falling to below her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and wore lots of makeup. Annie seemed to be a friend of hers and looked very similar. She had auburn-brown hair with a bang hanging from one side to the other of the same color, dark brown eyes. They both wore simple T-shirts and jeans with converse shoes. The boy had short brown hair, blue-ish eyes, oval shaped glasses, and wore a checkered white and blue hoodie, green T-shirt, and blue jeans. Such originality.

"Which song, ladies... and gentleman?" Mr. White questioned.

Shelby and Annie glanced at each other, confused, while Clara blurted, "Seasons of Love!" Dan nodded with approval.

I already knew Dan's answer, so I tiptoed over to the girls at the other end of the room. "Do you guys know that?"

Annie shook her head side to side, while Shelby stood, silently confused.

"Don't worry," I reassured my classmates, "Follow me and try to harmonize."

"Thanks," Shelby whispered. I swore I knew that voice from somewhere...

Mr. White went to the front of the class, glancing around at the students, "Does anyone have a stereo that they can play the instrumental?"

A girl who I didn't recognize held up her hand and brought up the music to our song, "But sir, it's not called a stereo anymore. It's speakers…"

"I don't care!" He bursted, furious. Mr. White rushed back to his desk in the corner of the room.

I rolled my eyes, and the five of us started singing at the same time once Clara counted down.

_"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets. In midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year in the life?"_

At the next line, we split into five different parts that could surprisingly harmonize. I took the highest range, Clara sung in the middle, with Shelby taking higher with me, and Annie and Dan going into the lower octave.

_"How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love._

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love"_

Clara started her solo, _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"_

Shelby. _"In truths that she learned"_ Annie. _"Or in times that he cried"_ Dan. _"In bridges he burned"_ My turn. _"Or the way that she died."_

We combined into the five-parts again, with me slightly holding out my last note.

_"It's time now, to sing out. Though the story never ends. Let's celebrate. Remember a year in the life of friends."_

We continued with our harmony from towards the beginning, with Clara taking the solos while the rest of us sang.

_"Remember the love (Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love) Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from up above) Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love."_

"I don't like working with professionals," Mr. White grumbled as soon as we finished, "And you girls are all fantastic… I'm promoting you to the advanced class. Pack your things and I'll give you the room number."

All four of us stood in front of the room in awe. Promoted to an advanced class on my first day with the only friend I made? Wow. That was something my friends had to hear about.

Clara and I raced up to pick up our bags and immediately rushed back down to Mr. White, who told us the directions to our new classroom, taught by Professor Monroe.

As Clara and I walked down the halls of my new school, she whispered in my ear, "I hated that class. Such a joke." We both chuckled, trying to not let the other in-session classes hear us.

**If you didn't realize during the chapter, Shelby is lilshortysgs, Dan is CavemanFilms, and Annie is Vengelfe. I'm telling you this because all of them except Dan will not return.**

**Hope you liked it! See you next time with a very... "humorous" chappie.**


	4. The Hunger Deans Squad!

**Extra long chapter! But I'll tell you this before you begin reading: it's hilarious!**

Mitch POV

Each Team Crafted member set up their recording studios in their own rooms and we all logged into Skype. Preston and Tyler joined too. Adam contacted Mat, Ryan, and Brotato, the only other friends who could record that day.

"So," Adam begun, "What are we gonna do?"

"No clue," Brotato replied.

"How about Hunger Games?" Ryan questioned.

"Nah," Jerome told him, "Too many people in the call."

Preston piped up, "Hm… how about Head Hunter?"

No one responded. Tyler eventually cleared his throat, "To say the least… your server is not the best…"

"You cactus!" Preston screamed, "I'm gonna run into your room and pour a slurpee all over your set-up!" He chuckled, "Mitch, get the reference?"

"I do!" Jerome burst, "The day you made me a TUNA FISH SANDWICH!"

"Preston," Quentin mentioned, "You got yourself in a rotten pickle."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Preston exclaimed.

"Preston is bad at PVP," Mat giggled.

The whole call went dead silent. Then there was a tiny ring coming from Adam's side.

"What's that, Adam?" I asked.

"Someone else wants to join the call… and guess who it is?" Adam told us annoyingly.

"Jordan?" Ian queried.

"One of the girls?" Ty asked.

"Bodil?" Jason questioned.

Adam had added someone into the call.

"Hey what's up guys?!" Bashur screamed.

"Adam!" Preston burst, "It was Bash?!"

Adam chuckled, "Yeah. Any suggestions for games?"

"Minecraft Party?" Jerome suggested.

"Good idea, Jerome!" Bashur exclaimed.

"That was a good idea?" Brotato asked, sarcasm in his tone.

"Have you ever played the game?" Quentin queried.

"No… but…"

"No buts, _mister_!" Mat exclaimed, "We're playing Minecraft Party and that's _final_!"

"Mat, you're getting feisty," Jerome chuckled.

"Save it for the recording boys," Adam reminded them.

"In your dreams Sky," Ian joked.

"That means we're doing this now!" Bashur blasted.

"Are you sure about Minecraft Party?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused.

"How about we do a special Hunger Games? Kind of like the special videos we used to do with some other Youtubers…?"

"How many of us are there?" Quentin queried.

"Thirteen," Adam said.

"We would need more people…"

"And we can get into group of four! And it's gonna be one big happy family!" Ian exclaimed.

"He he," Preston nervously chuckled.

"Let's get the other guys in the call," Jerome told us.

"Sure," Adam replied, "How about some of the girls…? I'm not sure there's gonna be enough men."

"Fine," Mat growled, "Just let Poppy on my team… she's _super_ competitive…"

"I'm sure," Jerome giggled.

Adam soon enough added Dakota, Carter, Fia, Brooke, Crystal, Sapphire, Zee, Poppy, Cloude, Megan, and Emma. Jordan and Lexi told us they were busy, which we were fine with.

I got into a team with Preston, Tyler, and Bashur aka: the guys without a girl to back them up. Jerome and Carter were paired with Ty and Crystal, Adam and Fia with Quentin and Sapphire, Jason and Brooke with Mat and Poppy **(A/N: which I found **_**interesting**_** to pair together… you'll see)**, Dakota and Cloude with Ryan and Emma, and Ian and Zee with Brotato and Megan. I realized that none of these groups, besides possibly Jerome and Ty, would get along while playing.

Our group decided to play a game on the Mineplex server, which I hadn't recorded yet, and hadn't played very many times, but I hoped that one of the other guys had. Adam told us to separate into our own calls and create our own team names. Bashur came up with one once we joined the call.

"_What the Balls Squad_!" Bashur exclaimed.

"No," Preston and Tyler replied in-sync. I chuckled, and Bashur laughed.

"How about the_ Hunger Deans Squad_?" I suggested. No response.

"Sure," Tyler finally said. I sighed, relieved that no one was going to listen to another one of Bashur's ideas.

Our group told us through Skype chat the lobby number, and we instantly clicked in. Adam had created a Youtuber-only lobby, which only allowed the boys to join. We then decided to go into my server, the Nexus, instead to play the game, which was easier for the girls to join since they were all VIP.

I chose to do the intro for our call, "Three… two… one… Hey doods. BajanCanadian here with the lava mob, the melon, and Tyler!"

"I don't get a cool nickname?" Tyler questioned, fake crying afterwards.

"How about… the guy that doesn't have a cool nickname?!" Preston suggested. Bashur burst out laughing.

"You thought that was funny Bash, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Bashur yelled, almost bursting my headset.

"Guys, calm down," I told them, holding in a chuckle.

"Calm down?! I'm a freaking lava mob! I'm made out of lava, _Canadian_!" Preston screamed.

"Oh," Tyler backfired, "Don't you call him a Canadian or else…"

"I'LL RAGE!" I exclaimed, the rest of the group beginning to laugh hysterically, "Remember, you're my brother in law… so there are things I can do…"

Preston combined all his anger into one comment, "I'LL RAGE FIRST!"

Carter POV (_The Furry Things_)

"Okay," I told Jerome, Ty, and Crystal, "I don't understand this team name."

"What'd ya mean?" Jerome questioned, "The Furry Things! I'm a bacca, and Ty has that really weird hairstyle!"

"Hey!" Ty bursted.

Crystal giggled, "But Ty, it's true…"

"Crys… don't bring it up…"

"I have to say," I replied, "Crystal is right…"

"Again, _don't bring it up_," Ty commanded. Jerome started to laugh. "What's funny?"

"I think Adam broke the map," Jerome responded, cracking up.

"How?" I questioned.

"Well, Pete is trying to get in cause he's all super admin and stuff, and then Adam keeps kicking him out to let Fia back in… and because of that… he's not allowing the game to start."

"Tell him to start the game!" Crystal demanded.

"I can't… Pete has to stop trying to get into the game… Let me tell him through Skype…"

I attempted to enact a plan to troll Ty, "While you do that... I'm gonna tease Ty about his _weird_ _hairstyle_."

"Hey!" Ty exclaimed again, making Crystal and I laugh.

Quentin POV (_Buddery Fish with Jewels on Da Side_)

"I'm not a fish!" I blasted.

"Of course you're not a fish, darling," Sapphire reassured me, "He's obviously an amphibian."

"So…" Fia chuckled, "He's a frog?"

"Frogs…" I bit my lip, "Frogs are different…"

"Dakota is different then?"

"Nah… he's just… a _frog_."

"What are you trying to say, _feesh_?!"

"Oh, don't you dare!" I tried to grab Fia's voice through my screen, but it obviously didn't work.

"Ah!" Fia screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire instantly asked, worried.

"I got kicked out of the game!"

"Huh?"

"Some… _PeteZahHutt_ guy is trying to take my place… Oh…" Fia finally realized who her constant replacement was.

"Pete," I grumbled, "If he wanted to join the group, he could've easily taken Bashur's place. I'm sure Mitch, Preston, and Tyler are having a lovely time with him."

She immediately got teleported back into the arena, kicking out Pete.

"Well," she told us, "That was strange… and where's Adam? Who's leading the call?"

"I am," Sapphire mentioned.

"Did Adam quit or something?"

"No… it seems that he just muted his microphone…"

"Oh… Strange..."

"Pete!" I heard Adam scream into his mic, talking to Pete in another call, "SkybornFireMaster is my girlfriend! Don't kick her out again or else!"

"That's Adam," Fia chuckled.

Brooke POV

Our team had a dilemma. Mat and Jason rarely talked or hung out together, and Poppy and I weren't the best of friends. We were having a problem talking and deciding on a team name. Each one that was suggested, usually by Jason, was instantly taken down by Mat.

"Why'd Adam put us on a team anyways?!" Mat asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know," Jason replied, "Cause he wanted to be insanely random?"

Mat growled.

Jason continued, "What's the problem with being on my team?"

"Cause we don't get along _at all_." Mat told him.

"Can someone get along with someone so we can be a decent team and not get killed off spawn?!" Poppy exclaimed, "And what is up with this game? How come Fia keeps on getting kicked out?"

"How would I know?" I queried.

"I wouldn't _expect_ you to know. Is that a challenge?"

"Uh… no… Nooch, I'm guessing why she's your girlfriend."

"Is there a particular reason?!"

"Again… Poppy… no."

Jason sighed, "We are gonna get _nowhere_ with this game."

Ryan POV (_The Good Looking Gamers_)

"But I'm a frog. Frogs aren't normally good-looking…" Dakota enunciated his words.

"Oh sure they are!" Cloude announced, "Why am I dating you if you're not good looking and intelligent?!"

Dakota's tone became depressed and sad, "Only those two things?"

"Of course not…" Cloude started to stumble on her words.

"Let's get off this topic, cause we're all good looking inside or out, whichever way you prefer to see it!" Emma declared.

"Nice goin' babe," I whispered.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"What's going on with this game?" Dakota questioned.

"Something about kicking out players," I replied, rolling my eyes, "None of our business."

Megan POV (_Janet and Her Lunatics_)

"Hey Meg," Brotato asked, "Can I record as Janet? Promise I'll only annoy Zee and Ian."

"Fine," I giggled. It made me laugh when my boyfriend switched into his alternate identity, the old grandmother Janet. But it felt a bit awkward when he did it out of recording.

"Hello girlies," Brotato begun in his Janet voice, "Up for a game of fight to the death?"

"Let's be all crazy during this!" Ian suggested, in his cross-eyed crazy voice. Zee burst out laughing.

Mitch POV (_The Hunger Deans Squad_)

Adam finally got Pete to stop joining into the game, and the countdown begun. The groups rushed spawn. I noticed something in the chat concerning a certain bacca and frog.

NSG _ASFJerome_ was killed by _KermitPlaysMC_

NSG_ KermitPlaysMC _was kicked for _Being a Trolling Frog!_

NSG _NoochM_ was killed by _SkybornFireMaster_

NSG _Bashur_ was killed by_ MinecraftUniverse_

NSG_ KermitPlaysMC_: Oh shit… Bad idea to place TNT down in water…

NSG _ASFJerome_: Yeah… bad idea.

I chuckled, a brilliant plan appearing in my mind.

I typed secretly to Dakota through Skype: _Come back as a a piggie and I'll give you an extra enchanted sword._

Twenty seconds later…

NSG _ASFJerome_ was killed by mutation _KermitPlaysMC_

NSG _ASFJerome_: That sword was way too OP.

Preston quickly figured out what I did, planning to take me down.

NSG _TBNRFrags_: Mitch's the only one with admin powers besides for you.

I growled, "Preston… why'd you do that?!"

"Cause I wanted to be funny," Preston replied, laughing.

I kept my eyes focused on the screen for most of the time, sometimes looking at the chat. Finding Adam and Fia, looted up with iron gear, Tyler and I made up a game-plan. Preston had gone his own way, hopefully not getting himself or us killed.

Fifteen minutes later, Preston, Nooch's team, _The Good Looking Gamers_, and _Buddery Fish with Jewels on Da Side_ had been eliminated. Tyler and I reined supreme, with Carter and Ty, and Zee on her own. Only _Janet and Her Lunatics, The Furry Things, _and _The Hunger Deans Squad _were still in-game, with each team hoping to win the ultimate prize title.

A cannon boomed. It seemed that Zee had killed Ty and brought Tyler, Carter, herself, and I to death-match.

"How's it going?!" Bashur exclaimed, spectating the game intensely.

"Well," Preston groaned, "Tyler and Mitch are off to the d… without me."

"That's because you decided to ditch us," Tyler complained, "And now we're the kings of the Hunger Games."

"Long live the Hunger Deans Squad!" Bashur burst.

"Long live the Hunger Deans Squad!" I repeated.

We got teleported back to spawn for death-match. Once the counter got down to 1, I raced to Carter and instantly knocked her off guard. Tyler came in and swooped in for the kill.

"Tyler!" I yelled, "That was my kill!"

"Nope," he chuckled, "Mine."

"You two are jags," Preston mumbled. I only laughed.

While we were distracted, Zee had snuck behind and killed me. I ended up with a respawn sign when I glanced back to the screen.

"Oh… Mitch… You just got owned… by a girl!" Bashur screamed.

"It doesn't matter," I nervously chuckled, "Tyler win this."

"Sure, Bajan," Tyler replied.

Pretty much what happened… Tyler got destroyed.

We all typed GG into the chat.

"Good game…"

"Except for losing to a girl!" Bashur laughed. Tyler didn't reply, and I could only giggle.

"Mitch…" Tyler growled.

"What?!" I responded, a smirk on my face, "Well guys, this has been BajanCanadian. Make sure to slap that like button with your forehead and make sure to subscribe to these fine doods… the lava mob… the melon… and the guy that only comes in second place…"

"Bye! Wait! Hey!" Tyler started out happy, but as he realized what I called him, he shouted with anger. I stopped the recording.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Melodious Reunions

**Sorry for the delay. Believe it or not... I forgot my own schedule! I thought that I posted the last chapter on Tuesday, but it was really Monday... Here it is anyways! Chapter 4! It's a bit short, but I hope you can deal with it!**

Ray POV

English was a bore, except for the fact I was placed next to four familiar girls. And when I mean familiar, I mean _familiar_.

"Demi?!" Avery Lunar raced to give me a hug.

"Uh… hi," I replied, "Where the heck have you been?"

"I was with Kitty in New York. She was working on her Youtube channel and needed a new place outside of Washington. After that, we came to LA and got accepted into college."

"How about Draco?"

"He's a jerk. We broke up right after I found out he dealt drugs."

"I see… is anyone else we know here?"

"Kitty is! She got into the same class!" Avery pointed to a a blonde girl getting mauled by other students.

I chuckled, "Looks like she's popular around here."

"Yep," Avery laughed and rushed into the mob to pull out Kitty, "GET OUTTA HERE OR ELSE I'LL CUT YA!" After that, the students all backed away and continued what they were previously doing.

Kitty and Avery nonchalantly walked back over to me with smiles on their faces.

"That looked easy," I told Avery.

"It's easy for her," Kitty pointed to her friend.

"What about Melody?"

"She's here too."

"Where?" I glanced around the room, trying to find Melody.

Melody suddenly came from behind Avery and hugged her. It seemed like she had appeared from thin air.

"Hey, bud!" Avery exclaimed, hugging her friend back and grinning, "How're the rest of your classes going?"

"Great! Met this guy named Joshua, and turns out he was in that talent show back in Washington! Small world, huh?" Melody squealed.

Avery nodded and chuckled, "Definitely." She glanced over my shoulder, and so did Melody.

Melody walked over to the girl they were looking at. She looked so familiar…ice blue hair… leopard print knee-high converse… I definitely knew her… But it had been so long...

"Hey," Melody asked the girl, "Light. Come on over here, won't you? Ray's back."

"Ray? Ray Anderson?" the girl questioned and glared up at me. I smiled once I heard Light's name being mentioned. I was just happy that these girls were in one of my classes and I wouldn't be alone again.

"Hi," I said, walking over closer to Light, "I'm so sorry about Blake. There was nothing I could do."

My friend glanced at her lap, small tears running from her eyes. I joined Melody's side and rubbed Light's shoulder.

"Thank you," Light told us, "I needed all the support I could… Melody signed me into a rehab center… and we settled in quickly… surprisingly… there were a ton of nice people… I just wanna bring him back…"

"Not everything lasts forever," Melody reminded her friend.

"True," Light sighed. She looked to me and smirked, "How have you and Mitch been?"

"Great. We got married last month," I mentioned.

"Congratulations," she smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah!" Melody replied, "I am too!"

"Thanks…" I chuckled, "So what exactly do we do in this class?"

"I only show up half the time," Melody giggled, followed by a slight smirk from Light.

"You too?" I questioned Light. She nodded.

Melody continued, "Only Avery comes every day. Kitty has a ton of stuff to do as well. She has over a million subs now!"

"Wow. That's really good."

"How many do you have?"

"Around 700,000. Not super impressive."

"What'd you mean… not super impressive?! That's great! I only wish I could get that many."

"It's only because I'm married to TheBajanCanadian. If not… I would still be stuck with 100."

"What's so bad about 100?" Light asked.

I shrugged, "I guess not much. I just… I don't know."

"Is there something going on between you and Mitch?" Melody queried, a worried tone in her voice.

"No… We're fine," I shook my head and glanced down, sighing, "Mitch has been hanging out a lot with Jerome… and Carter's been hanging out with the other girls… for some odd reason… I feel left out."

"Now you know how I feel," Melody chuckled, shooting looks over towards Avery and Kitty, who paid absolutely no attention to our conversation.

"But I have Fia. I know she won't abandon me. Now that I think of it… none of the girls would leave me either. It's just… now that I'm in school…"

"I'm sure nothing will change drastically," Light reassured me, "If anything goes wrong, you have us."

"True. Thanks guys," I giggled, "I haven't seen you in so long and yet you're being so nice."

Melody awkwardly glanced over at Light and then back at me, "Why wouldn't we be?"

The three of us burst out laughing.

"Do you both have A's in this class?" I asked them, followed by nods from each girl.

"So _hard_," Light sarcastically grumbled, "The teacher doesn't do anything and yet I'm still failing! Oh my God!"

We laughed again, and a bell rung. Light and I were the only ones who heard it, because Melody remained in the room, her hands attached to the desk behind her, and hysterically laughing. Avery and Kitty had to go over to her and remind her that class was over. They all left to their dorms on-campus while I took my time walking back to the fancy Team Crafted mansion. There were things I needed to talk to Mitch about.

**Chapter 6 will be out on Saturday!**


	6. New and Old Rivals Unite

**This is a bit of a short chapter, but you know... nothing to do 'bout that, can I?**

**And from here on, the style of my work is gonna be similar to the last few chapters of Legend cause I wrote those in the beginning of February. From then on, my writing has gotten more detailed and progressed a lot. I believe it's because of my journalism class, but I'm not positive it's that reason.**

**Besides for being kinda short, a few characters return... and a new one arrives... guess who they are? I bet you can figure it out from reading this... XD**

Fia POV

I fixed my hair and my jacket using the camera of my phone as a mirror. It had been a long time since I seen my cousin and when I did finally meet with her again, I didn't want to look like a slob. That was even if she wasn't who she said she was. Stashing away my phone in the pocket of my jacket, I knocked twice on her front door and cracked my neck by moving it side to side. Expecting my younger cousin Kohta to answer the door, I was surprised to find Ashley, in cheesy dark blue pajamas, instead, both of her hands on either side of the door frame. I gave her a strange look, and Ashley stared back at me. For about thirty seconds, both of us stood at the door, each of our eyes locked on each other.

"What are you doing here?" I blatantly questioned, glaring at her taste in outfit.

"I'm friends with Kohta," Ashley groaned, "What are _you_ doing here?"

I slightly smiled, "I'm Kohta's cousin. _Let me in_."

Ashley groaned and moved one of her hands, mumbled something under her breath, and let me inside, closing the door behind her.

"Is she here? In the house?" I demanded, glancing back at Ashley.

She shook her head, "Pretty sure she's somewhere else…" Ashley chuckled, "I doubt she would want to hang out with you anyways."

I gaped open my mouth in disbelief and snapped back, "Like anyone would hang out with _you_? Especially not me. If I wasn't trying to be chiller around people, your head would be disembodied from your neck when I saw you at the door."

"How nice to rudely comment about someone when they're standing right in front of you," Ashley countered, a grin appearing on her perfect girly complexion.

"Oh," My eyebrows lifted above my shades and lips pursed into a smirk, "That was meant to happen."

"You little…" she growled, the grin instantly vanished.

I rolled my eyes behind the glasses and shooed off her comment, "_Don't bother_. Just tell me where Kohta is… and this can all be over." I sarcastically gasped, "I know! You can even leave if you want to!"

Ashley stared me down.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes again, "Like I care." Lying down on one of the sofas, I lifted my legs to cover the entirety of the leather and my feet falling off the other end, "Not very fancy sofas."

"_I_ gave her those," Ashley replied, her vision glued to me. She did not look impressed.

I grinned, "Explains why they're cheap."

Ashley jumped up and raced over to the couch, moving as close to my face as she could. I ignored her very well. "I swear… Fiara Guardian… you will _rue_ the day you messed with me."

"Oh, really?" I fired back with a fake English accent, crossing my arms and imitating Simon Cowell, "I say you sound like that Nevel guy from iCarly with your rubbish." I burst out laughing and hysterically clasped my hands together, which made Ashley bubble with fury, her face turning bright red.

"Like that one?" I queried, sitting up on the sofa. Ashley didn't look impressed yet again, which was never surprising, "So… where _is_ Kohta?"

"I'm not telling you now," Ashley growled, "She's probably having more fun with you not around. You're just mean."

"Come on…" I laughed, "This is all fun and games…"

"Until someone loses an eye and then it's a game of trying to find the eye," another familiar voice responded. Allison and Kohta stood at the doorway, both smirking cheek to cheek.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, leaping up from the couch. Then it caught my eye that two of my enemies were standing in the same room as my cousin, "But why are Ashley and Allison here? Isn't it supposed to be time with just us two?"

Kohta shook her head, "Sorry, Fia, but I need to do some work today."

"I came for nothing?" I groaned, glaring at my cousin suspiciously. My eyebrows were raised, so that gave suspicious also to Allison that I knew something was up.

"No…" Allison replied, "We still _need_ you."

"For what? What use could I possibly be in Allison's manipulative plans?" I thought that over after I said it aloud, and quickly realized it was a bad decision.

"Well, for one thing… you won't be able to tell Ray about what we're doing."

My sight darted over to Allison, oblivious to everything else. Usually, I would be more prepared for these types of situations and try to figure out what they were thinking before they acted. But this time seemed different. I realized that I seemed different ever since I started dating Adam. "What do you mean?"

At this moment, Ashley ran towards me from behind, ripped my glasses off of my head, threw them onto the floor, and tied a bandana around my eyes within ten seconds. Someone bounded my hands together, and a few moments after that I was knocked out. Once I figured out what they were doing at that moment, I realized I made the wrong choice to visit Kohta.

_What the heck were they planning?_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I've been posting some more videos on my channel, so make sure to hop onto Youtube!**

**Random question: Have you watched iCarly before, and if so, what is your favorite episode?**


	7. Beginning of a New Ray

**This chapter introduces one of the main plots in the story... But you'll have to read to find out!**

Ray POV

The environment in the advanced theater class seemed different the moment I stepped through the door of the room, shoulder to shoulder with Clara. Bright white lights shone on the center of the room, and the students all paid attention to the teacher, whose name I learned was Professor Bethany Monroe. She was a spunky young teacher with short brown hair up to the top of her neck, and pretty hazel eyes. As a professor at a university, I expected her to be older and… older. From that moment on, I instantly knew I would enjoy that class, but as long as I could get past the first day without looking like a complete idiot. That's exactly what my group from Mr. White's class happened to do.

Annie knocked on the door to enter the classroom. Professor Monroe glanced up from her teaching, as she was portraying an example of Shakespeare with a duo of students. She motioned for the students to take their seats, and my group sneakily walked into the class, handing the teacher our permission slips one by one. She chuckled. I tilted my head, confused on why she would laugh at us.

"Are you confused…" Professor Monroe calmingly grabbed my slip and read off my name, "Mrs. Hughes?"

I shook my head, afraid of what Monroe would do, but she only shook my hand, smiled, and pointed to a set of seats near the other end of the room, which our group sat down in.

As soon as we took our chairs, Monroe continued on her speech, quickly shooting a look to the two students who were on stage, "You two don't have to come back up here for the presentations. We'll do that later. Now, I have to hand out forms for our optional assignment." One student raised his hand, but the professor stopped him, "Don't raise your hand until I've told you what it is." The students burst out laughing, and Monroe giggled along. I smirked as well seeing a class so happy and cheerful.

The professor sighed and went on, "I am letting Mrs. Hughes pass out these forms while I explain. Will you?" She glanced over towards my location with a friendly grin, and I nodded. "Good." Monroe walked over to my seat, handing me a stack of packets. I read the title of the form before standing up: _Hit List Audition Form_.

"As I was saying…" Monroe returned to her position at the front of the class while I passed the forms down each row, "A friend of mine is producing a musical originally on Broadway, and needs actors for his cast. I told him that I teach an advanced theater class, and he thought it would be a brilliant idea if a few of my students would audition for the roles. I do realize that most of you have other jobs, but the select few that do not and want this job, I would please like you to fill out the form and return them to me signed in two days. Inside of the packet, there is the character audition sheets, which tell you each role and what you need to practice in order to audition. You can keep that sheet." The students started to groan. It seemed like Professor Monroe advertised her friends' plays too often, and they were tired of her endless soliloquies. "Did I mention that if you book a part, you don't have to attend class and will get an A?" The students quieted down, staring blankly at the teacher. Even I stopped walking just to intake the information she had told us. "The packet Mrs. Hughes is passing out is that form. Good luck to all of you." At that second, a loud bell rang. Monroe laughed, "I guess I'm lucky with you guys. I always am."

I ran to my seat to pick up my bag and meet up with Clara, who was studiously looking over the packet.

Clara gripped my arm while still glancing over the paper, "We _need_ to audition for this."

"I don't know… I don't know if I'm ready…" I argued, unsure of my choices.

She nudged me shoulder. "Of course you're ready! You're probably older than me…" Clara paused, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"I'm nineteen, and I'm ready."

"Well, it takes a while for some people…"

Clara shoved the packet into my hands although I already held one. "I say that you audition for Amanda. I'm going for the Diva. She seems interesting."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the roles, noticing the part of Amanda was typed at the top, "Amanda is the main character."

"I know. And look below three parts."

I wasn't surprised. "The Diva."

"Read off the description for Amanda."

"Amanda is a girl who dreams of making it as a pop star. She lacks the necessary style in both her persona and her songs. Amanda steals one of the songs of her friend, Jesse, and uses them as her own to become famous celebrity Nina. She has a rivalry with the Diva which in the end leads to her downfall. Her relationship with Jesse is on-and-off as she is passionate about becoming famous."

"So? Wanna do it?"

I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Clara high-fived me and I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Yes! I'm not doing this alone! I bet you'll get it!"

I didn't believe how excited she was to audition for a musical. "How are you so sure?"

Clara seemed confident about what she said, "Those people in the class are actors, not singers. We're singers. Ray, this is a musical, not a regular old-fashioned play."

"How about other people who audition? _Not_ from the class."

"Well… we'll deal with them," Clara smirked, "We've got some practicing to do, don't we?" I jokingly shook my head as Clara pulled me along to sign the forms inside of a close empty classroom. After twenty minutes of laughing about the funny scenes in _Spring Awakening_, Clara and I finally returned to Professor Monroe's room. She told us that we were lucky she didn't have a class at that time, or we would have had to come after-school, which neither of us wanted to do. Monroe was happy that we were so quick to join the auditions.

One thought was in my mind as I handed my form to the professor, "_Broadway, here I come_."

**_Hit List_ does not belong to me! Its rightful owner is the television show SMASH!**


	8. Preparations

**Hey guys! Another chapter here for ya! This is kinda filler before the real action begins, but the second POV may or may not have you on the edge of your seats!**

**Enjoy or hate! Whichever you prefer!**

Ray POV

I hurried into the Team Crafted house, slamming the front door behind me and racing up to my room, unaware that Mitch was in the middle of a recording. Sapphire peeked out of the entertainment room to find me in a rush. She sighed and returned to the other room.

"Mitch! Guess what happened!" I exclaimed, my eyes barely landing on my husband at the computer.

"Ray…" Mitch whispered, "I'm doing Hunger Games with Noah… can you please leave the room for a few minutes…?"

I turned to the desk, gasping and lowering the level of my voice, "Oh… sorry… Is Jerome available?"

"I'm sure he is… unless he's doing another recording…"

I shrugged and tiptoed out of the room after placing my school bag on the floor next to my desk. Walking over to Jerome and Carter's room, I knocked on the door softly, but loud enough so that my friend could hear.

"Who's there?" Jerome's high pitched voice called out. He never bothered coming to the door to answer it until he got a funny comment about either him being furry or his nose.

"Ray. We need to talk."

He cleared his throat, "You're missing something."

"What am I missing?" I glanced around, looking under and over items for possibly a key or something that I had to slide under the door.

"You know what it is."

I groaned, "Fine. You're one _sticky dirty bacca_."

"How dare you!" Jerome shouted, "Come inside!"

I smirked, opening up the door and finding my friend lying on a bean bag, his iPad on his lap. The lights were dimmed and only the flickering colored lights that he hung from the ceiling showed off brightness.

"What is it that you require my wisdom, dear madam?"

"I need confirmation from someone besides my new friend Clara that I should audition for a musical."

"What?" Jerome snapped out of his wise state, "You're auditioning for a musical?!"

"I turned in a form for the main character…"

"What are you asking me for?"

"If I should still do it."

Jerome didn't have trouble saying what he needed, "Ray, you're an amazing singer… I say of course."

I, on the other hand, was nervous out of my mind. _Calm down_, I told myself, _it's only Jerome. He won't bite… well, maybe he would…_ I internally laughed. "Do you think Mitch will say so too?"

"Probably. Why didn't you go to him first?"

Rolling my eyes, I groaned. "He's recording."

"Which jag this time?"

"Noah."

Jerome instantly replied, giggling. "Yep. He's a jag."

"Do you even like him?"

"Sure. He's cool… but not a good singer…"

I burst out laughing, "I've been in your live streams. I know."

Jerome stood up from the bean bag and turned on his computer at his desk. He turned to me. "Do you know that Team Crafted is thinking of Ryan and Emma moving in too?"

I bit my lip. "No…" I crept over to Jerome's door and peeked it open to glance down the hall towards my room. "Is Mitch done?"

"No clue," Jerome replied, "Why don't you try him?"

"Okay." I sighed and exited out the door.

"Oh yeah! Ray! Do it!" Jerome called out as I walked.

I chuckled sarcastically, "Sure, Jerome! Whatever you say!"

"Can we have a party?!"

The door to my room was already open, allowing Mitch to listen to his buddy's request.

Mitch laughed, "No parties until this whole house thing is settled!"

"Fine," Jerome growled, causing me to chuckle.

Fia POV

It had been three hours since I had been trapped inside of Kohta's house as a hostage. My cousin, Allison, and Ashley had strapped me down to a chair, my wrists taped down onto the arms of the chair, and my ankles taped around the legs. Luckily, they had spared my sunglasses, and I was able to keep the bridge of the plastic on the tip of my nose.

Only Ashley was in the room at that certain moment. With no clue where Kohta and Allison had gone, I attempted to trick my enemy with my wits. If wits didn't work, I would bust out of the tape and make sure she let me go. "If I can't leave the house, can I at least use a phone to call Adam?"

Ashley filed her perfectly circular pink-colored finger-nails, her left leg crossed over her right. I could see the amount of time she took in making sure each nail had a perfect rounded edge to it… while I didn't have one single opinion on my appearance. Maybe one… or a few… But Ashley just seemed ridiculous. She glanced at her file, oblivious to my questioning, disagreeing with each thing I spoke. "No."

I grumbled, annoyed with Ashley's obsession with her looks. "Just to tell him not to look for me?"

"No."

I bit my lip, figuring out what to do. A sudden idea came to my mind and I smirked at the thought. "How about Seto?" Ashley finally paid attention to my question, perking up at Seto's name. "What if I call _Seto_ to bring me food? I'll tell him not to come with your sister."

Ashley took one glare at me before handing me her cell phone. "Don't tell them I'm doing this."

"Thank you," I responded, my fingers wrapping around the phone, "Maybe you could take off the tape… so I can actually make the call…"

"Oh… yeah… Don't escape… I'll be here."

I rolled my eyes behind the shades. "I won't escape, Ashley."

"Fia, I know you well enough. You would escape if you had the chance." Ashley walked over to the chair and cut loose the tape, letting me stand up and walk to another corner of the room. My kidnapper looked over me as if my existence meant life or death to her.

"Which I don't. Problem solved." I secretly typed in Adam's number, and pressed the call button. The phone went directly to my ear. I grinned towards Ashley, only hearing a ring. "Now don't bother me about it."

"Hey, it's Adam Dahlberg!"

As soon as I heard Adam's voice, I cheered up, my face blushing pink. "Hi! Where are you right now?" Eventually, I figured out that he hadn't answered my question and my call had gone straight to voicemail. I sighed, glancing down. Ashley stood three feet away, so I chose to continue so she would believe Seto would show up.

"Um… yeah… can you bring us some take-out…? I'm with Kohta and she's too lazy to go to the store…" I waited two seconds for dramatic tension. "Sure… sure. Okay. I'll text you the address. Yes, this is Fia."

Off to the side I quickly whispered closely to the microphone, "I'm sorry, Adam. Allison and Ashley have me hostage… I need you to stay safe and far away from the situation. Just let Seto know that he has to come… Please… Remember… Bye…" The voicemail hung up, and I threw the phone onto the chair. I could feel my pressure building up; I either needed something to eat… or Adam… I came to a clear conclusion: all I needed was Adam. Deleting the outgoing call from Ashley's recent calls, I put on a fake smile and spun around to face her. I handed Ashley her phone. "Done. You can tape me down to the chair again." And that she did.

**Oh! Plot twist! Is Adam gonna come to save Fia? Will she be trapped with Ashley, Allison, and Kohta?**

**Will Ray succeed at the audition or will it all go downhill? Find out next time in another episode of Dragon Ball Z... no... _Living on a Few Dreams_... I have never seem that other show ever...**


	9. The Audition

**Yes I have heard about the whole Team Crafted situation. I know that most of the original members are out. However, this story will continue. _Legend Part 2_ will continue. After that I may or may not go on a hiatus on this account and write non-Minecraft, but I'm not sure yet. I'll just have to see...**

**On to better notes, I'm one subscriber away from seventy! And I have another chapter of _Dreams_ for you! This chapters introduces so many new characters... I hope you like it!**

Ray POV

I leaned over in a dark wooden chair with simple blue padding on the back and seat, twiddling my thumbs, occasionally reviewing the lyrics my song. It took me around two days to memorize the words and get all the notes down. Since the producer had called for an open audition, Clara and I were allowed to pick any song of our choice under 4 minutes. Most people I heard during that day from outside of the casting room chose popular songs from the radio, but we selected a few solos from musicals. On the day of the audition, Clara had been so excited that she called me hours before the call time so we could arrive early. We were so early that we didn't have time to stop at a restaurant and eat breakfast. I hadn't even told Mitch we were leaving. He was still _asleep_. At least Zee woke up early every day, so I told her the news. She freaked out, almost waking up everyone else, and wished me luck.

My stomach growled from hunger, and I softly rubbed it. "I don't know if I can do this," I whispered in Clara's ear.

She quietly laughed, "You can. Trust me."

"Rachael Hughes!" the casting manager called out my name. I perked up, biting my lip.

"_Clara_…" I whined.

My friend helped me out of my seat. "Just do it! You won't regret it!"

I exhaled, gripping the thin papers of the sheet music. Someone who worked for the company opened the door into into the room. Fortunately, there happened to be a pianist, so I handed the sheet music to her. She took it, her friendly green eyes looking up into mine. The girl beamed, and I smiled back. Once she took a glance at the notes, she chuckled, stretched out her fingers, making them crack, and lined them up on the keys of her piano.

At the long desk of managers, there were five people in total. There happened to be one girl in particular I spotted. Her callused hands wrote notes on a paper. A charm bracelet jungled as she moved her pencil. After doing so, she glared up towards me with big blue eyes. The light shone off her necklace, a glimmering silver half-heart. Her dark brown hair hung down from the top of her head and I could manage to see only a green jacket. It would've been weird to look under the table to check out the rest of her outfit, so it wasn't really worth it.

"Are you Rachael?" the young man with slicked back black hair and a suit sitting at the center of the desk questioned.

"Yes, I am," I responded, a grin of fake confidence on my face.

"Which song will you be singing today?"

"_Everything Else_ from Next to Normal."

"Oh…" The girl with the bracelet glimpsed up for a second, stared down at her paper once more, and scribbled furiously onto it.

"Let's see what you got," the man replied with a smile, ignoring the girl, "Best of luck."

The pianist played the crazy amount of notes there were in the introduction and cued me on when to begin singing.

_"Mozart was crazy_

_Flat freaking crazy._

_That shit, I hear, _

_But his music's not crazy, _

_It's balanced, it's nimble, _

_It's crystalline clear._

_There's harmony, logic_

_You listen to these, _

_You don't hear his doubts_

_Or his debts or disease._

_You scan through the score_

_And put fingers on keys_

_And you play... _

_And everything else goes away._

_Everything else goes away._

_And you play 'til it's perfect, _

_You play 'til you ache, _

_You play 'til the strings_

_Or you fingernails break._

_So you'll rock that recital_

_And get into Yale, _

_So you won't feel so sick_

_And you won't look so pale, _

_'Cause you've got your full ride_

_And your early admit_

_So you're done with this school_

_And all of this shit, _

_And you graduate early, _

_You're gone as of May_

_And there's nothing your_

_Paranoid parents can say…"_

I finally swallowed a long gasp after all of those words… one after the other after the other…

_"And you know that it's just_

_A sonata away..._

_And you play..._

_And you play…"_

I sighed, remembering that most of my song had finished. _"And everything else goes away._

_Everything else goes away._

_Everything else goes away."_

The girl with the green jacket from earlier stood up and applauded for my performance. The other managers stared at her as if she was crazy, but the girl didn't persist from her actions. She smirked and I cautiously smiled back.

"Thank you," the man in the suit told me, a soft grin on his face. The girl slid down her paper to the center of the table, allowing the man to read her notes. It took at least ten seconds for the man to give me a request. "Will you do a quick favor for us?"

"Of course," I replied, out of breath.

"Grab one of the papers outside for a callback… and then tell the man who opened the door to let in Laurel…"

The pianist coughed and I could barely make out, "Excuse me, sir. That happens to be me."

"You're auditioning for the lead?" the girl with the jacket tilted her head. It seemed Laurel and the girl were friends, and so they talked to each other unprofessionally.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Amy." Laurel rose from the piano, handed me back my sheet music, and took a spot in the center of the room as I stepped outside.

"Well, good luck." Amy sat back down and took more notes on her paper as the door closed behind me.

Clara raced up to me, taking my right hand in hers, "So… what happened?"

A smirk crept onto my lips, "Where's the papers for callbacks?"

She gasped for joy and her toes lifted themselves onto their tips, "You got a _callback_?"

"I guess they liked it…"

Clara chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me at all. I heard you rehearsing in the studio the other day after Professor Monroe's class. You're actually really good."

I smiled and bowed my head out of respect. "Thanks."

"Know who you're going against? Cause for callbacks there's usually three or four each role."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter too much to me."

"If you're against someone who's been in the business, then you're screwed."

"Not necessarily."

To my left, the next to enter the audition room seemed to be a familiar face. She flipped her short crimson-colored hair out of her face, revealing bright blue eyes and a clear pale complexion, although she wore way too much makeup. Fixing the collar of her black leather jacket, the girl glared over to me and widened her eyes.

"Rachael? Rachael Anderson?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"Do I know you?" I queried.

"It's Anna from high school. I was friends with Rebecca."

"Oh yeah. That's right. The b***h," I thought to myself.

Clara, standing next to me, could see the annoyance in my expression and quickly interrupted. "Which part are you trying out for?"

"Amanda," Anna declared, her hands placed on her hips. Clara glanced at me, and I lifted my eyebrows.

"Anna Malcolm!" the casting manager announced. Anna smirked and was led inside the audition room.

"Who was that?" Clara put her hand on my shoulder, trying to peer over for a last glimpse of Anna.

"She went to the same high school as me in Washington. Slept with all the guys… even my ex. Hated all of the populars too, _especially_ me."

Clara gawked at me, confused. "You were popular in high school? Then how are you friends with me?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "It's a long story. I'll tell you someday."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Alright. I'll be waiting…" She motioned her index finger. "Give me a moment… She looked a little _too_ confident for this audition…" Clara removed her phone from her pocket and tapped into Safari. I could hardly look over and tell she typed Anna's name into her search bar. It came up with about a thousand results, but one stuck out from the others.

"Anna Malcolm…" Clara whispered, "Sandy in Off-Broadway _Grease_… New York City, New York." She then bit her lip, and peeked up at me.

"She was on… _Broadway_…?" I gulped.

"Off Broadway," Clara corrected me, "But… yeah…" She sighed, "Same thing. Broadway experience."

"How?" It surprised me to learn that Rebecca's old friend had been in a hit musical. "It was only three… maybe four years ago. She wasn't even that good of a singer!"

"Maybe it was acting…" My friend attempted to come up with a reason, but since she hadn't known Anna in person, there was no use.

"Maybe… she was moderately good at lying to Caleb, Sarah, and Brittany."

"Who are those people…?"

"Caleb's my ex. Sarah are Brittany were cheerleaders who I hung out with. That is… until Mitch and Jerome showed up."

"Who are Mitch and Jerome?"

"Mitch is my husband."

"That's so sweet! High-school love birds!" She clasped her hands together. "Hope your relationship doesn't turn to shit."

"I hope it doesn't," I grumbled under my breath.

"Did you say Mitch?" Laurel stepped out of the audition room, her eyes peering over towards Clara and I, "Do you happen to be referring to the one and only BajanCanadian Mitchell Hughes?"

I giggled and nodded, "Are you a fan?"

Laurel smiled, "Yeah. I am. I recognized you, Ray… but I didn't want to say anything inside."

"Thanks for being a part of the channel, Laurel. Mitch and I appreciate it."

"Amy helped you get a callback. She's a fan too."

"Oh really?"

Laurel nodded, "She's also the stage manager for the production. We're gonna get you the role."

"I'm sure I can get it without your help..."

Clara interrupted for a split second. "I thought you were auditioning. Your name was called inside."

"I chose to step out. I hate nerves." She shook her body and anxiously grinned, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person, Mrs. BajanCanadian."

I chuckled, "Relax. I'm no celebrity…"

Laurel gasped, "Are you kidding me? Of course you are. Amy and I bow down to you and Mitch."

I glanced back at Clara, freaked. Her sight set directly on Laurel.

"Can you be a little more _normal_?" Clara questioned.

Laurel finally realized she had weirded me out, and backed off, her hands glued to the edge of the door. "Sorry. I can definitely be a fangirl sometimes. Amy is much worse."

"Then I can't wait to meet Amy," Clara growled through her teeth.

"I think we gotta go," I told Laurel, "One more question… where's the callback forms?"

She instantly presented a piece of paper with the title _Amanda Callback._

"Thanks," I slowly took the paper from her and folded it, sticking it into the back pocket of my blue jeans. Clara grabbed my arm and I waved to Laurel as my friend pulled me through the rest of the people auditioning towards the exit.

**PM me if you want about what I'm going to do about this sitaution, but just to put it in summary so I don't ramble on: it doesn't matter to me. The guys will still be the guys and they're all doing fine, so I'm fine. It was the same with the Seto decision and the Ryan decision. It only just won't be the same.**


	10. Phone Calls

**Not much to say, except... check out the new one-shot that Henderschmidt11 will put on hopefully later today! It's pretty funny... and there's some things in there that needed to be public to reader's eyes. Go and see for yourself.**

**For those of you who have a Youtube account, I'm daring you to dislike my newest Ghosbusters video... cause at 8 dislikes, I'm gonna post my subscriber special!**

**Enjoy the chapter... there's a lot a stake here... especially for Preston... you'll see.**

Preston POV

Another long day ahead. Three battle-domes, four Hunger Games, a Capture the Wool yet to record, trying to get my sister out of trouble, and dealing with Tyler. Everyone else had their own plans or dates, with their girlfriends. Just cause I didn't have a girlfriend didn't mean I couldn't have fun. Right?

I sat in my chair… in my bedroom… staring at the blank screen of my laptop. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, I thought to myself, _Lia was supposed to like you. And then you could be normal again. Everyone hates you. Mitch gives you a billion torches every single battle-dome_. I chuckled at that, but quickly stopped due to the loud shouting from across the hall.

Tyler called out "Hey Preston! Do you happen to have Lia's phone number?!"

"No…" I grumbled, and turned on my laptop for the fifth time that day. At the photo-shoot, Lia gave me a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. When I tried to call it, the number connected me to a completely different person. With no other way to contact her, I resorted to looking her up on the Internet. The only place where she might have been on through social media: the Doctor Who Club at her high school.

Searching through possible profiles on Facebook, I came upon one girl in particular: Rouge Blackburn. I clicked through multiple pictures of the violet-eyed brunette arm in arm with Lia, both girls with huge grins on their faces. They wore matching white T-shirts with blue English police-box **(Tardis)** pre-glued stickers, along with the title of the show, _Doctor Who_, and a picture of David Tennant next to Billie Piper **(The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler)**… I had to search them up **(A/N: I already knew this, but Preston, the cactus, did not)**. Behind the girls stood a cardboard cut out of the same police-box. The world of fandoms was new to me, and I did not understand it at all.

Luckily, I found a cell phone number for Rouge. I typed it into my keypad on my own phone. Guess what? It turned out to be the same number that Lia gave me. Unlike the billion times that the call disconnected, someone finally managed to pick up.

"Hello?" a girl's voice broke through. She seemed unimpressed.

I stumbled on my words, expecting something else to occur. "Hi. M-my name is Preston…"

"Ugh. I knew that she-devil gave some random guy my number…"

Surprised, I backed away from the screen, staring at the number and then putting it back to my ear. "You knew that Lia sent me to you?!"

The girl growled. "Of course! I'm not dumb! As my best friend, she wants to set me up."

"With me? I don't even know you."

"That's what I keep telling her!"

"Rouge…" I chuckled, "That concept's stupid."

"How do you know my name?"

There was a brief pause before I cleared my throat, "I wanted to know why Lia gave me the wrong number. Facebook solves all problems."

Rouge seemed to forget about my stalking habits and continued. "Lia doesn't own a Facebook. Her mom is really strict about that kinda stuff. No social media for her. _Rots the mind_."

"You know what I say to that? Dang freaking cactuses!"

"What?"

I chose to turn to another subject, ignoring my Texan childhood. "Do you know the game Minecraft?"

She groaned, "Obviously. My sister Angel is obsessed."

"Does she watch Youtube?"

I could hear the pop of Rouge's gum. It brought me back to those days… sitting on the swings with Sara… sharing chewing gum… counting stars in the night sky… Her perfect smile...

"Duh."

That seemed to snap me out of my daydream. "Does she know TBNRFrags?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause that's me."

There seemed to be anger seeping in through the other side at that point. Literally… it looked as if smoke came through the bottom of the phone. "_Lia tried to set me up with a Youtuber_?!" I heard a loud bang before we disconnected.

"Rouge…?" I whispered.

Tyler burst into my room, a concerned look on his face, "Is everything okay in here?"

"Uh… yeah. I guess."

Another call came to my phone, and I pressed the accept button before putting it on speaker.

"Who is this?" The number didn't seem familiar, so I chose to just ask before making any final decisions.

"Lia."

Tyler stopped in his tracks, the door to my room halfway open. I allowed Lia to continue, my heart already beating out of my chest.

"I'm sorry, Preston. I want to apologize. Rouge can be a little out of hand…"

"Is it true that you write her number and give it to guys that like you?"

Silence.

I bit my lip. "Did you ever like Tyler?"

Another silence. I glanced back, seeing my old friend, teary-eyed.

"I don't like either of you," Lia admitted, "It was a ploy. I have a boyfriend. Draco Kehtarin. He's a cutie. But pretty much, I was trying to make you jealous so I could have Team Crafted's secrets."

"Never!" Tyler screamed. He ran out, slamming the door.

"You broke him," I growled, "How dare you?"

Lia giggled, "Well, Draco told me that your sister and him were at odds… but he's sending in someone else to take care of her…"

I moved to the edge of my seat. "What is he gonna do to Rachael?!"

"None of your worries. All you have to worry about is me." _Beep_… _beep_… _beep_…

Mitch POV

I leaned back in a chair in the dining room. In one hand, I held a tablet logged into Skype, waiting for Turqmelon to come online. There seemed to be a few technical issues with the Nexus, so Turq and Kyle had asked me to help them out. Something to do with membership I believe. The other hand, I grasped onto a turkey sandwich. Sandwiches can be so good… especially when you're not in the best of moods. You know what's even better? Hot chocolate.

Placing the tablet and sandwich onto a nearby side-table, I stood up and stretched my arms. _I have to get more sleep_, I thought to myself, _Two hours isn't enough, Mitch. _What was I doing for so long? Editing for Youtube. Yes. That can be very tiring, not to mention time-consuming.

The house seemed quieter than usual. Everyone but me, Preston, and Tyler had gone out of the house for something I didn't care about. Ray was my only concern, and she left hours ago for her audition.

As I walked to the kitchen, I heard a loud knock on the front door. Confused, I tiptoed to the peeping glass, peered through it, and saw a familiar voice. Smiling, I opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey Mitch!" Dan aka CavemanFilms yelled. He wrapped his arms around me for a _bro_ hug. Yes. That is a real thing.

Dan continued, "Is anyone else here? Adam most likely?"

"No… he's out with Fia… why are you here?"

"Wanted to talk business."

"Business. That can wait… can't it?"

"Of course!"

"Why don't we go into the entertainment room and chat?"

"Give me a second." He pulled out his phone and typed in a quick message. "Do you mind if I invite my roommates to hang out too?"

"Go ahead… I didn't know you have roommates."

"Well now you do!" Dan burst out laughing.

About a minute later, someone knocked on the front door. Dan walked over to open it, although he obviously knew it wasn't his house.

A perky young woman stepped inside first. Her long brown was tied hair up in a tight ponytail, shimmering grey eyes peering at everything possible, skinny black jeans around her legs, a light purple sweatshirt covering her abdominal and upper arms, and black high-top converse that seemed too large for her feet. The man who came inside next instantly high fived Dan, signifying that they were close friends. Dan messed up his friend's fashionable bowl-cut hairstyle, and fixed the man's square brown glasses, revealing his crystal clear blue eyes. The man changed the glasses back to the way they previously sat soon after. He also wore a grey T-shirt with a Lucario on it, loose blue jeans, sagging lower than his waist, and grey shoes, green outlining the soles.

"Mitch…" Dan begun, pointing to the girl, who picked up one of the pictures from our photoshoot. That particular one had Ray, Preston, and I. "That's Piper."

Piper suddenly glanced behind her shoulder as soon as she heard her name. She quickly placed the picture back where she found it. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I reassured her. Piper acknowledged me with a smile.

"Who are they?" she asked, grinning.

"The girl is my wife, Rachael, and the boy is her younger brother and one of my close friends, Preston."

Dan coughed, gaining my attention back to him and the man, "This is my best friend, Charlie… But you can call him Ck for short."

"It's actually cause I prefer it that way," Ck corrected his friend, "So you don't just listen to what Dan says."

"I see…" I chuckled.

"No Bajan. You don't see."

I lifted my eyebrows, impressed, "Not many people call me Bajan in real life."

"Well, call this a first." Ck smirked and led himself into our entertainment room. Piper ran in from behind, and Dan trailed behind with me beside him.

"When is Rachael getting back?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know," I replied, "She's at an audition for the lead in a Broadway musical."

"Congrats!" Ck applauded sarcastically.

"Which musical?" Dan queried.

"_Hit List_. I think."

"Tell Ray that I'll see her at callbacks. I won one of the roles, so I'm part of the official cast."

"Let's just hope that she gets to callbacks first, eh?" I laughed.

"Do you not have faith in your wife?" Piper inquired.

"Of course I do! I love her!" I twirled around and landed in Dan's arms. "She's the most perfect thing in my life!"

"Dude," Ck rolled his eyes, "Are you high?"

I smirked and glared towards Ck, who ignored me in total and sat down on a bean-bag.

At that moment, a group of familiar voices entered through the front door.

"Oh my Notch! Ray! Congrats!" Fia.

"Thanks pineapple!" I was on my toes, speeding in the entryway and having Ray leap into my arms. Dan, Piper, and Ck exited from the entertainment room, staring at Team Crafted, who just arrived from whatever they were doing at the time.

"What's the big deal?" I asked my love.

"I got a callback! I'm one step closer to stardom, Mitch!" Ray cried, smiling for joy. She buried her head into my shoulder, crying. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Preston looking down on us, a worried look on his face. Something was wrong… but that wasn't the second to worry. The worrying came after the callbacks.

**This will not be the last time that the OC's in this chapter appear!**

**What do you think will happen at callbacks?**


	11. Callbacks and New Songs

**Over 2000 words doods! Hopefully you'll get even more chapters this good! See, I'm not sure if I'll be doing 40 chapters for this story, but I got some crazy ideas that you won't wanna miss out on. They all start in Chapter 12, which is NEXT CHAPTER. WHOA!**

Ray POV

The callbacks were strange. First, the producers, plus Amy and Laurel, had selected a particular song from the listings, _Original_. Then they had Anna and I, the only two for the role, sing the selected song by ourselves. Afterward, the producers brought us onto the same stage so we could duet the song using improvisation. Clara happened to sneak in during my solo performance, so she was able to see both my solo and the duet. When it came to the duet, she knew exactly what to expect, and so did I. Anna, on the other hand, completely freaked out, although keeping her complaints specifically to me. I ignored them, focusing on the song and the actual callback instead of Anna.

"Rachael Hughes. Anna Malcolm! Please come out to the stage for your duet!" the man in the suit from the audition called out, motioning for us to walk out. On the stage, there stood two stands with two microphones. I took the place on the left side of the stage, while Anna stole the right. We both wore similar outfits: white shirts, blue jeans, and converse. She had neon pink ones while I stayed with classic black.

Anna begun once the music counted off, one hand on her hip, the other around the base of her microphone. "_Way back before she hit the scene._

_And she became the indie queen._

_She was a girl with nothing big to say._"

I continued with the simple lyrics. I stayed close to the stand while Anna instantly took her mic off. "_Her mouth was full of silver spoons._

_Singing her dime a dozen tunes._

_'Til she came up with something new to play._"

Anna over-exaggerated the lyrics into her hand motions. "_A girl so scarred, a pain so real._

_A life so hard, becomes a song you feel._"

I finished off the first verse strongly. "_Her tracks were leaked and all the hipsters freaked._

_She made herself a star._"

Both of us burst out singing, surprisingly in harmony. We pulled our mics off the stands and "_She wants, she wants, she wants to be original._

_She will, she will become something remarkable._

_Who cares, who cares, who cares what stunt she has to pull._

_She'll be remade as somebody original._"

I started the second verse. "_Way back before the interviews._

_Before her music made the news._"

Anna took my last line from me like stealing candy from a kid. "_She was a nothing no one talked about._

_A mousy girl behind the mic._

_One more vanilla look-alike._"

"_'Til she decided to stand out._"

"_And now it's crazy clothes, a brand new name._

_A fixed up nose and monster fame._"

I decided to return the favor by taking the lines that Anna was supposed to sing. "_Though she might say that she was born this way._

_She made herself a star._" I smirked as I sang that phrase, glancing over towards Anna. She glared back, finally realizing what I was trying to do. The producers liked me better, and she knew it.

Obvious that my competition desired the spotlight, the brighter light ended up falling on me as we cheerfully jumped around the stage, showing off. "_She wants, she wants, she wants to be original._

_She will, she will become something remarkable._

_Who cares, who cares, who cares what stunt she has to pull._

_She'll be remade as somebody original._"

Anna lifted her microphone above her head like a pop-star, causing her hair to gracefully fall behind, "_You can wipe away everything you are._"

"Wake up tomorrow as a star." I held out that certain note until a single bright spotlight glowed on my face, lifting attention from Anna to me. "_There was a girl who blended in._

_That was the way her life had been._" I glanced up into the lighting booth and spotted someone very familiar manning the spotlight. Clara. She winked and I grinned while singing.

"_'Til she decided to be someone else._"

The spotlight faded away to another double light, shining more brightly on me than Anna. "_She wants, she wants, she wants to be original._

_She will, she will become something remarkable._

_Who cares, who cares, who cares what stunt she has to pull._

_She'll be remade as somebody original._"

Anna went first. "_Somebody original!_"

"_Somebody original!_"

Both of us took the last line, unsure of who would sing it. Anna tried to take it first, but I ended up joining her. "_Somebody original._"

I'm not very sure how we pulled it off, but all five panelist stood in applause, including the man in the suit who had ignored me during the audition.

"Brava!" the man shouted, "You girls are magnificent. I'm going to have a tough decision ahead of me…"

Amy, on the other end of the table, slid down another paper to the man, who read it thoroughly.

The man continued, "I'll get the results to you by the end of the day. Thank you both."

I practically skidded off-stage and bumped into Clara, beaming with joy.

"Do you think you'll win?!" Clara demanded, holding me by my arms. I pulled away from her, slipped on my sweatshirt, forced Clara to hand me back my cell phone, which I entrusted in her care during the performance, and placed it in the pocket of my jacket.

Shrugging, I glanced behind my friend's shoulder to clarify that my competitor was out of sight. "I don't know. Maybe. Anna was pretty good… She has gotten better since I last saw her…"

Clara chuckled, shaking her head, "That girl looked like a celebrity on that stage…"

"Well she is," I quickly interrupted.

"Never mind that… Let's go…"

Suddenly, I felt a buzz from my jacket pocket. Confused, I tightened my eyebrows and took out my cell phone, pressing the home button. It was a missed call from an unknown number. I instantly opened up my screen and called back the number. Throughout all of this, Clara stood in front of me, as startled as I was.

"Hello?" I questioned.

The girl's voice seemed a bit shaky as she pronounced my name. I could immediately recognize Amy from the way she spoke. "Rachael. Hi. It's Amy… from the production. Do you happen to still be in the building?"

I nodded, but realized that she couldn't see my reaction, so I instantly improvised. "Yeah. I am."

"Can you come up to the studio to grab your script?"

"What?"

"Am I the first one to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You won the part."

For a moment, I remained absolutely silent. Clara tapped me on the arm, causing me to slap her with my free hand. I sighed and returned to the call. "I'll be up there as soon as I can. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Amy hung up the call. I was left quiet and beyond belief. My heart raced in my chest. Usually I only reacted in times of danger, but in that certain situation, I felt like fainting into Clara's arms. I forced myself not to, only for the sake of no one freaking out.

"Clara," I whispered, my breath unsteady.

"What is it?" Her tone regressed with each sentence.

"I got the part."

We stood still for a few more seconds until both bursting out screaming at the same time. I jumped in to hug her, and she accepted the hug with friendly arms.

I backed off, nevertheless excited. "When do you know when you get the part?"

She crossed her arms nonchalantly. "They called me yesterday. I already won it."

"Wait…" I paused, glaring over at my friend, who grinned only for her satisfaction, "You got the part and you didn't tell me?"

"Yep!" Clara smirked, "And to celebrate our victories… we go to Hollywood and Highland and take crappy pictures with people in giant costumes!"

"Why?"

Clara groaned, rolling her eyes, "Cause that's what all _normal_ stars do. Ray, get with the program."

I smiled, placing my hand on her shoulder, "And that, my friend, is why I hang out with you. You remind me of my other friend Fia… so that may be a reason."

"Who?"

"Forget it. Let's head out! But… how do we get there?"

"Tour bus of course!"

"Tour bus?"

"Everyone would love to hear that the wife of BajanCanadian is riding on a tour bus! They'd want to see her… and takes crappy pictures with their cell phones. Maybe I can get some cash…"

I laughed, "Don't even think about it." I spun around and paced away. Clara groaned and followed behind.

"Ray, you're gonna regret not charging for pictures!" my friend announced from afar, "You'll rue the day!"

"Clara, shut up." When I turned a corner, I accidentally ran into Laurel. She dropped a stack of paper she held, and I shot down to the floor to help her pick them up. I picked up one in particular: piano chords for a song. Noticing me, Laurel gasped and snatched the paper from my hand. I looked to her, confused.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" she panicked.

"What was it?"

"I can't… it's confidential…"

"Well, you can tell me… I'm part of the cast now…"

"It doesn't have to do with that. The producers don't know I wrote it… they won't like it."

"Can I see? Maybe I'll have a different opinion."

Clara arrived from behind the corner to find Laurel and I on our knees, holding sheets of paper. She lingered behind, understanding that Laurel and I were having a _moment_.

The pianist shyly handed me the paper she stole. I quickly read over it.

"How does it go?" I questioned.

Laurel smiled, "I'll show you. Just help me with these… please."

I gasped, grabbing all the papers I could, "Oh! Yeah!"

Once we obtained the sheets, Laurel led Clara and I to another room with a fancy grand piano sitting in the center. There were musical instruments around it, but the piano seemed to be the center of attention.

Laurel raced to the keys, placing her music down on the stand, and letting me sit on the stool with her. Clara pulled up another chair close to the piano so she could hear us.

Since I could easily read sheet music, I was able to pick out when to sing and when not to just based off reading the paper. Laurel begun playing a certain section of the chorus, and pointed to it once she was ready. I nodded to let her know I was ready as well. The music begun swirling through my mind as I read off the lyrics in song. Laurel played the notes for the vocals as well to help me.

"_I'll pull myself together_

_I'm focused on the prize_

_I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky_

_I'm falling, baby, through the sky_

_It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry_

_I__'m falling down through the sky_

_It's a tune you can hum Oh Broadway here I come_

_hmmmmmmmmm_

_Will I remain the same, or will I change a little bit_

_Will I feel broken or totally complete_

_Will I retain my name when I'm the biggest hugest hit…_"

"Excuse me," someone coughed from behind us. The music stopped playing. At the same time, Laurel, Clara, and I glanced back to find the man in the suit with two others from the panel at the doorway. "What were you singing?"

Laurel shriveled into her sweater, so I chose to take the lead, "It's a song that she wrote. It's really good. She's thinking of putting it into the show."

"It's in," the man replied.

Laurel perked up from reviewing her music, "Huh?"

"That song is brilliant. I love it. Just like our two leading ladies." The man grinned and exited the room, leaving the three of us in shock.

"Did he just agree with me for once in my life?" Laurel asked, surprise in her voice.

I nodded, in compliance with my two other friends. "Hey Laurel?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come with us on a tour bus?"

"Why would I not?!" Laurel exclaimed, her face brightening up. Clara acknowledged me with a smirk.

_This will be the best time of my life_, I thought to myself. But how was I to know that a tour bus would cause so much trouble?

**What's up with the tour bus? What do you think will happen? Who will show up?**

**Ray finally got the role she deserved! Congratulate her with #congrats in the reviews! I know, this is stupid, but it works! (lol)**


	12. The Hijack Part 1

**This is the epic moment after callbacks you've all been waiting for... Prepare for the beginning of Phase 1... I'll reveal what the phases are sooner or later. ;)**

Ray POV

The Los Angeles sun shone down on the tour bus, creating grins on the faces of most tourists visiting the city. However, for the cast of Hit List, Clara, Laurel, and I, that bus trip would be a time to remember.

"This is gonna be the best day of my life!" Clara cheered, singing the American Authors' single. I chuckled, noticing a girl staring at us, although strands of long slightly curled auburn hair covered the left side of her face. Not daring to take another look back at the girl, I turned back to Laurel and Clara.

"Oh! Clara!" Laurel declared, "Let me play the music from my iPod so we can all sing to it, okay?"

"Of course!" Clara replied, basking in her sunlit glory. "These rays are doing good for my tan. Don't you think… Ray?" She burst out laughing.

"Not funny you guys," I growled, smirking.

"What's not funny about that?"

I was taken aback by her dumb query. "Are you drunk or something?"

"No!" Clara yelled, "I am not drunk! I'm just naturally crazy."

"Well," Laurel giggled, "That explains everything."

I laughed, "You literally took the words out of my mouth!"

"Are you gonna play that music or not?!" Clara demanded, leading Laurel to quickly pull out her device and bring up the music. As she was about to hit the play button, the bus came to a halt. I glanced behind my shoulder to find the girl from earlier standing, clearly revealing a prosthetic right arm. Widening my eyes, I bit my lip and peered towards Laurel, who hung onto Clara's arm like a teddy bear.

"What's going on?" Laurel whispered. Her voice shook and her breath heavy. I was scared too, but I obvious didn't show. Neither did Clara, but I questioned if she was even scared at all.

"I don't know," I replied. Fixing my posture, I leapt onto my feet and begun to tiptoe away from the girls. "I'm gonna go see what's up. Be right back."

"Okay," Clara groaned, glaring down at a frightened Laurel and trying to shake her off.

Meanwhile, I stepped down to the bottom level of the tour bus from the second to find tourists being escorted off by a masked figure in all black. I could tell it was a male by the build of his body and the pressure he forced on the innocent bystanders. Afraid he would find me, I stood my ground and hid behind a metal pole stationed near the stairs. I occasionally peeked out from the pole to find less and less people still on the bus. Once the whole floor cleared, the area revealed only the driver, tied up and strapped to his chair, and two masked figures, one: the man, and another: a young lady, also masked. Nervous, I raced back up the stairs. I was positive at least the man heard my footsteps and motioned for the lady to follow him to the second floor.

My foot touched the floor of the bus roof and I quickly motioned for all of the remaining passengers to lower themselves. There only were six girls, including me, Laurel, Clara, and the girl with the fake arm. One other had dark brown curly hair and shimmering bright blue eyes, and her friend, at least as what I could tell, had close to the same features but a lighter hair color and darker eye color, most likely grey or navy blue. They all ducked on command, fearing for their lives. I rushed back to my friends, hiding underneath the bus benches.

The duo in the masks soon reached the top of the tour bus, looking around for any signs of people. I held my breath as the girl passed me, and covered Laurel's mouth to stop her from crying out. Clara seemed confused, not nervous as she noticed the girl. She tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed to the girl, making an impression as if she knew her from somewhere. Laurel's affection transferred to me when she realized that Clara didn't react, and clung onto my arm. Attempting to get her grasp off of me, I accidentally banged my hand on the metal of the seat, revealing my location to the man. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out, forcing me to stand up. I tried to scream, but he enclose my mouth with duct tape and wrapped the tape around my wrists as well. He ordered me to sit on a bench while him and the girl continued searching. I managed to find sight of Laurel and Clara, finally fearful for not only themselves but me too. My head collided with the back of the metal bench, creating a ringing noise.

The man hurried to my side kneeling down and taking off his mask. The devilish grin I recognized from not so long ago came back into memory. The only man who at this point I would fear. The only person who I doubted would return into my life. I only thought Ashley and Allison were problems… now I had to deal with Draco Kehtarin as well. The drug dealer turned hijacker.

"Hello there Ray," Draco chuckled, "I'm back."

I struggled in my bindings, but Draco only roared in laughter. The lady took off her mask to reveal short blue hair and piercing green eyes. I shifted my eyes over to Clara, who silently gasped, mouthing the name _Tiff_. Although intriguing, I had to focus on getting the other girls out of my problems. I just wished I could talk.

At that moment, Draco ripped off the tape on my lips. I sighed out giant gasps, taking in all the fresh air I could. Unfortunately, the driver had pulled into an empty alleyway, so we weren't even close to the main city.

"Draco," I growled, "I'm the only one up here. It's no use looking."

"But I _need_ to look," he countered, "If I don't find any hostages, then my task is incomplete."

"And who do you work for?"

He grinned. "Myself."

"Yourself? Not for her…" I acknowledged the blue-haired girl, "Or Allison…"

"Don't mention Allison again or Preston will die you b****!"

I held back several tears hanging onto my eyelids. "What have you done with him?!"

"Nothing yet… but I have someone helping me out with him. I tell you… the Anderson family is tough to break, but my trio is easily fixing that."

"If you dare hurt my brother or Mitch…"

"Oh… Mitch is another time. After he figures out you're dead, then he'll deteriorate on his own."

"You do know you're revealing your plan to me."

"But I'm not telling you where I plan to take you after this tour. I bet you we'll have the best of fun." Draco scooted next to me on the bench, taking my hand in his. "Now, Ray, where are you friends?"

"Friends?" I started to panic, wondering where my friends actually where. Where was Fia… or Carter… or Jerome… or any of Team Crafted...?

Draco sneered. "I saw your tweet about coming on the tour bus with… what were their names… _Clara and Laurel_?"

"They left early," I retorted, giving Draco a _look_.

"Are you so sure?" the girl's high-pitched voice squeaked, pulling out both of my friends from under the bench. The girls with the curly brown hair exited their positions as well. I could only hope for the girl with the fake arm to get out of the bus alive.

"You four," Draco commanded, talking to my friends and the other girls, "Sit down and tell me your names."

Clara rolled her eyes, which gave Draco a clear sign. "You. With the red hair. Go first."

"Clara," my friend responded.

"Last name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Tiff," Draco turned to the blue-haired girl, "Tie her in the tape, please. For all of our sakes."

"On it!" Tiff replied, covering Clara's mouth and wrists with the duct tape.

"Next," Draco announced, looking to Laurel. Laurel instantly shriveled back, scared out of her wits. "Your name?"

"Laurel Sylvester." My friend whimpered before hugging onto Clara's arm, but Tiff slapped her face. Laurel had no choice but to sit where she was and allow Tiff to tie the tape around her wrists.

"And yours?" Draco acknowledged the girl with the darker hair.

The girl bit her lip and hastily said what she was required. "Elizabeth Rivers, sir. Please don't hurt me."

He refused to reply, only glimpsing over towards Elizabeth's friend, "Your name?"

"Margaret."

"Last name?"

"It's very long. I'd rather not say." There was something suspicious about Margaret, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Alright then. Thank you so much girls." He put on a fake grin, making sure Tiff bound the rest of the girls' hands together before continuing a last search.

"I found another one!" she declared, pulling the girl with the fake arm from under a bench.

"You're very clever," Draco told the girl as she sat down. Tiff bundled her wrists with the tape, not being very careful around the fake one. "Your name?"

The girl refused to speak.

"Your name?" Draco requested once more. He paced to the girl's spot on the bench, ready to strike her until...

"Rose Athens."

"Why does that sound familiar to me… Oh yes… because the Athens family owns the largest company in all of South Africa! It's so popular that it wound up in the United States!"

"How do you know that?" Rose demanded. Her face turned bright red as Draco begun talking.

"Cause I just do. I know everything about everyone. Like…" Draco searched the group, spotting me and lifting his index finger, placing it on my chest, "Ray… I know that your brother has been receiving phone calls from my partner in crime, Miss Lia."

"Lia is your partner?!" I snarled.

"Uh huh. And she's got something in plan for him, don't you worry."

"You'd better not touch him or else…"

"I won't… yet." Draco burst out laughing. On the inside, my emotions were so fired up that they could instantly break through the tape, but physically, I felt weak and feeble. I glanced to Clara, worried for me and all the teasing from Draco. Sensing an attack from my friend, I shook my head, which signified for her not to fret.

The hijacker walked around the second floor, a shining grin on his face. "I will only allow one person to leave, the only one I don't need! Eenie meanie meinie, you!" Draco pointed to Laurel. Laurel shook nervously, and Tiff forced her onto her feet. As our friend was escorted off of the bus, she called out, "Ray, Clara! I'll get help!" And with that, Laurel vanished down the stairs.

I sighed, letting a single tear fall. Who knew… that on such a special day… someone like Draco and his partners would ruin it by keeping me hostage on a tour bus without any explanation? Where was Preston? Was he safe or had he been caught by Lia? Where was Mitch? Had he succumb to my darkest fears already? Had he forgotten about _us_? When Laurel left, she said she would help, but I doubted she would. No one would help. All hope was lost.

**Ray, Clara, Elizabeth, Rose, and Margaret are stuck on a hijacked tour bus run by Draco and his assistant, Tiff?! When will Mitch and Preston find out? What's up with Draco and his plans for Ray's family? And what's happened to Fia?!**

**Find out next time... No... I'm not doing that again...**


	13. Where's the Girls? and STOP SOPA

**Not as long as the other ones, but it's because I wrote this chapter at 12am this morning. Call that procrastination much? Lol. It was because I was pretty busy this weekend and also had a case of writers block on this chappie for a _long_ time. Hope you guys like the chapter though...**

Adam POV

I didn't understand it. I felt anxious although I knew Fia was safe with her cousin. She even texted me saying, "It's okay. Need to stay with Kohta for a few more night cause family stuff. Love you." It came from her cell phone… and it seemed like something she might say… but ultimately I wasn't so sure it was actually my girlfriend.

Then I realized I hadn't check my phone since she last texted me. I slid my fingers over the buttons on my iPhone and came to my home page. The little green button for recent calls lit up with a 1. Confused, I tapped into the phone app and noticed there was a voicemail from an unknown caller. After allowing it to play, I put the phone to my ear.

My girlfriend's voice clearly came through from the other line. "Um… yeah… can you bring us some take-out…? I'm with Kohta and she's too lazy to go to the store…" _What was she talking about?_ "Sure… sure. Okay. I'll text you the address. Yes, this is Fia." She then started to quickly whisper into the speaker. "I'm sorry, Adam. Allison and Ashley have me hostage…" At this point, my eyes lit up and I almost choked on my own spit. Hate those feelings. "I need you to stay safe and far away from the situation. Just let Seto know that he has to come… Please… Remember… Bye…"

_What?_ I thought to myself, _Fia is in trouble?! How can I not stay away from the situation?! Of course I'm gonna let Seto know that he has to help but..._

"Adam!" Quentin shouted from the second floor, looking down on me in the entryway, "When do you wanna start recording our survival series?"

"Give me a second, Quentin!" I replied. Noticing the harsh tone I gave to my friend, I glanced up to where Quentin stood, his eyes wide open. "Sorry…" I faked a smile and returned to pressing around buttons on my phone. But this wasn't random. I tried to find Kohta's address by pressing specific buttons, searching through my multiple texts with Fia.

"What're you doing?" Quentin questioned, hurrying down the stairs to my side. When he attempted to peer over at my screen, I scooted it away from his sight. "Adam, is something wrong?"

"Yeah… but don't tell anyone else except Seto about it. Okay?"

"Why Seto?"

"Cause he's a part of this." I leaned into my friend's ear to whisper him the plan. We were unfortunately stopped by…

"_Our love was as hot as a torch! But you couldn't take it anymore! Why don't you love me?! Why don't you love me?!_" Jason sang at the top of his lungs, racing out of the kitchen, carrying a plate full of slices of pizza. As he rushed past, he spotted Quentin and I staring at him strangely. Jason paused in his tracks, and tiptoed back in front of us.

"What you lookin' at?" he asked, awkwardly biting his lip.

"N-nothing…" Quentin stammered.

"Is it because this prizza is amazing?"

"No!" I burst, "Your singing is spectacular, Jason!"

Quentin glared to his left and elbowed me, forcing me to drop my phone. Jason caught it with his available hand.

"What's this?" Jason queried, "What are you two keeping from me?"

Quentin gulped and I held my breath as Jason looked down at the screen.

He continued, "Why are you trying to look up Fia's cousin's address? Has something happened to Fia?"

"Has something happened to Fia?!" Quentin questioned. I felt sweat dripping off the top of my forehead. Wasn't sure if it was from how nervous I was at that moment or the humidity in the Team Crafted house. I chose to go with my gut instinct.

"Yes! Fia has been kidnapped by her cousin, Ashley, and Allison and she needs help! She told me that she didn't want me to get involved, but I have to cause she's my girlfriend and I love her! She also asked Seto to come to bring… I think… take out… so we have to get him involved too! HAPPY?!" Quentin and Jason stood silent, their minds focused individually on me. I sighed, glancing at my feet. "Jason?" I questioned meekly, "May I please have my phone back?"

"Not as long as you promise we can help search for Fia," Jason's voice perked up.

"Fine," I moaned. Jason's hand brushed against mine as he placed the phone into my palm. "Thank you."

"Guys, where's Ray?" Mitch's Canadian accent rang out in throughout the walls of the Team Crafted house. I found his outside the entertainment room.

"I don't know," Jason replied, taking a small bite of his pizza. "I thought she was at that callback."

Mitch begun to freak out. "She was! But that ended _three hours_ ago! Where could she be now?!"

Mitch POV

"Guys!" Quentin yelled, scrolling his finger along the screen of his phone. I ran to Quentin's side, and the other two guys crowded around the fish. "There's a major tour bus hijacking near Hollywood and Highland… Mitch!" He turned to me, shoving the phone into my face. "Maybe Ray is on that!"

"Who would hijack a _tour bus_?" Adam queried.

"A psychopath," I reminded my friend.

"Well," Quentin resumed, "It wouldn't hurt to try looking at the tour bus for Ray. They've got the location pinpointed on the news, but no can seem to get on without getting shot by the hijacker."

"Do they have identification on the suspect?" Jason questioned, worried in thought.

"D-Draco… K-Kehtarin…"

"Draco!" I yelled, "He's always had it out for Ray! There's definitely something wrong! Who's gonna come with me to find her?!"

Jason, Adam, and Quentin remained silent.

Adam coughed, "We have to do something else at the moment."

"Like what?!" I burst. "What could be so important that you can't help me?!"

"We have to rescue Fia from Ashley and Allison."

I paused, going through the words in my mind. "Okay. That's a good excuse. But who _will_ help?"

"I knew this would happen." Preston walked down the stairs from the second floor, replying to my comment. "Lia called me earlier this week. She said bad things would happen… and Draco would be a cause." Preston shook his head, confused. "I didn't think he would hijack Ray's tour bus… but… but… I'm gonna help you Mitch. And my friend Rouge is too."

"Why do people keep on showing up from everywhere in the house?" Adam chuckled and I gave him a death glare. He instantly lifted up his hands in surrender, one hand holding his cell phone.

"Maybe we should get on our separate ways, Adam, and save our damsels in distress. Don't you think?" I smirked, giving Adam a pat on the back.

"Mitch," Adam laughed, "Fia and Ray wouldn't like being called damsels in distress, but you're right. We need to do this as soon as possible. Jason. Quentin. Let's head out."

"Okay!" Jason shouted, stuffing him mouth with pizza. Quentin barely could keep his laugh inside, his face almost bursting with delight.

"Rouge's gonna meet us there," Preston told me. I nodded, allowing our groups headed to the front door. Adam opened it for all of us, and once we exited, closed it. We separated into the two groups, facing each other.

"We'll see ya later, I guess," Adam grinned. "Good luck, Mitch."

I smiled, although squinting because of the sun raining down on my eyes. "Good luck to you too, Sky." Quickly I checked the back pocket of my loose denim blue jeans. Keys. Check. Phone. Check. Glancing down. Shoes. Check. Mitch, you're ready.

_Ray, I'm coming and I'm definitely not gonna screw up anything. I won't screw up anything ever again._

**Whoa. Intense. Will Mitch find Ray on the tour bus? Will Adam find Fia with Kohta, Allison, and Ashley? Stay tuned for another episode of Dragon... Okay... no... not a third time.**

**If you guys haven't heard, there's this thing called SOPA. It's a law that'll ban all things fan. Fan-fiction, fan-art, fan-pages, fan everything. It only needs like 20,000 more signatures on the White House website... no big deal... _Seriously_. _This is a big deal_. I was freaking out about it. It literally only takes a email and a click of a button. No passwords or long codes needed! That's it! ****I know you've probably seen this kind of ad of a lot of other stories, but at least you get a story to go along with it, ay?!**

**Chapter 14 should be out on Wednesday because that's easier to write! Super smash those reviews and that follow button... no... no... this isn't my Youtube channel...**


	14. The Hijack Part 2

**Sorry for the delay. I had really bad writer's block with the beginning of this chapter, and so in that spare time... I planned out the rest of _Dreams_! It will be 40 chapters, similar to my other stories... and definitely will have twists and turns! After the finale of _Dreams_, _Legend Part 2_ will hopefully be released!**

**Enjoy this chappie. You won't wanna miss it...**

Carter POV

Where the heck was Ray?

She mentioned a callback for a musical, but I hadn't seen her come back to the TC house in hours.

I overheard a few voices coming from the entryway. Being sneaky, I tiptoed out of my room and peeked down from upstairs without letting anyone see me. Upon finding Mitch, Adam, Jason, and Quentin near the front door, I realized they were planning something devious or careful… but all I knew was that I needed to be part of it.

"Draco!" Mitch yelled, his hands curling up into fists, "He's always had it out for Ray! There's definitely something wrong! Who's gonna come with me to find her?!"

Jason bit on the crust of his pizza, Quentin twiddled his thumbs, and Adam looked off into thin air, obviously all ignoring Mitch. I rolled my eyes, knowing this behavior was expected from that group of boys. All I thought at that moment… where was Jerome…?

Adam let out a cough, making Jason and I become startled **(A/N: _Jason I'm startled_)**, "We have to do something else at the moment."

"Like what?!" Mitch got into Adam's face, furious. "What could be so important that you can't help me?!"

Adam bit his lip and glared at his feet, ashamed. "We have to rescue Fia from Ashley and Allison."

Mitch nervously chuckled and walked away from the other boys, scratching the back of his neck. "Okay. That's a good excuse. But who _will_ help?"

I spotted Preston from the corner of my eye. Noticing him nearing the stairwell, I leapt onto my hands and knees and crawled into a small corner, hoping that he wouldn't find me spying. When Ray's brother reached the top step, I held in my breath and shut my eyes, waiting for him to catch me.

"I knew this would happen." Preston eventually begun talking, taking quick steps upon the stairs. "Lia called me earlier this week. She said bad things would happen… and Draco would be a cause." Preston's feet reached the bottom floor, and he hurried over the men. This allowed me to open my eyes and release my breath. "I didn't think he would hijack Ray's tour bus… but… but… I'm gonna help you Mitch. And my friend Rouge is too."

Adam chuckled. "Why do people keep on showing up from everywhere in the house?" Mitch gave him a _look_. Ray told me about that… and how her husband would give other guys _looks_ if they ever tried to flirt with her. Noticing Mitch's actions, Adam put his arms up in surrender, one holding a cell phone, most likely his own.

"Maybe we should get on our separate ways, Adam, and save our damsels in distress. Don't you think?" Mitch forcefully patted Adam on his back.

Adam burst out laughing, holding his hand to his stomach. It was one of those fake laughs though. Adam did fake laughs when he was in a time of danger. Mitch seemed angry then and there. Not the right place or the right time. "Mitch. Fia and Ray wouldn't like being called damsels in distress, but you're right. We need to do this as soon as possible. Jason. Quentin. Let's head out."

"Okay!" Jason shoved pizza in his mouth, causing Quentin's face to turn bright red.

The boys walked to the front door. Preston and Mitch whispered something to each other, and allowed Adam to open the door for them. I watched all of them all exit and the door closed when Adam glimpsed into my frightened eyes.

Ray POV

It felt like hours had passed before something actually happened. At least I hadn't felt the need to use the restroom yet… Rose asked quite politely and got rejected immediately. Complete and utter sympathy for her.

At the least expected time, my pocket buzzed. It wasn't a very loud buzz, but another person close enough would hear it.

"Damn," I thought to myself. Instantly realizing it was my cell phone, I thought of something clever to cover up the buzz. Finally, I begun humming the tune to Laurel's song aloud.

Luckily, Draco turned his back, allowing me to hastily move my hands to a position where I could pull out my phone. Since only my wrists were tied, my phone slid out of my jean pocket. Noticing it was Carter and she always needed an answer, I couldn't do anything but respond. I touched the screen to answer the call.

Lifting my phone up to my ear and glancing away from Tiff and Draco, I quickly whispered, "Carter... I'm busy right now… please don't call back…"

Someone cleared their throat, causing me to force my head up. Draco stood in front of me, his right hand out, and an evil grin on his lips. My whole body shook furiously, but I figured that it was either try to make a run for it… or give Draco the phone. As I knew that I would never get away because I was the main target, I sighed, handing over my cell phone. Draco wrapped his hand around mine and held onto it for a few seconds. Glancing back up into his eyes, he picked up my phone with two fingers and placed it into Tiff's welcoming hands. Tiff stuffed my phone into the pocket of her jacket and smirked.

Then it hit me: did Tiff hang up the call from Carter?! What would happen if my captor didn't?! Would my friend try to find me? Would she tell Mitch to find me?

"This isn't right, Lizzy," I heard Maggie whisper to Elizabeth or Lizzy, who was surely her friend.

"Yeah, Maggie, we should try to get outta here," Lizzy replied, glancing around, mostly towards Draco.

Lizzy and Maggie leapt to their feet and made a mad dash for the stairs of the bus. Unfortunately, they were instantly blocked by Tiff and Draco. Rose, Clara, and I sat on the benches, staring at the duo trying to find their way off the vehicle. Every direction they turned, the girls' faces tensed more and more. I noticed a couple tears fall down Maggie's face, which made me cry a few as well. Draco then caught the girls in their tracks, allowing Tiff escort to them back to their seats.

As soon as Maggie and Lizzy sat back down, Clara grumbled, staring Tiff down, "Why are you doing this?"

Tiff perked up and focused her attention on my friend. "Why am I doing this?" she questioned.

Clara gave her a disgusted look, slowly moving her position away from the girl with the blue hair, "Yes, you."

"When I graduated…"

"You never graduated… I remember Brooke saying you were still in school by the time I left for college!"

"Brooke?" I thought to myself, "Could it be the same Brooke…? Could all of my connections somehow intertwine into one?!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Tiff's scream.

"You!" Tiff squealed, "You are none of my business! Why'd you have to be with the Anderson girl and not with someone less _qualified_?! And also _not_ on my boss's target list?!"

"Well, Tiffany West, it's not my fault you had to get involved with him!" Clara motioned to Draco, who was busy with Lizzy and Maggie. I hadn't dared turned to them to see what he'd done to those innocent girls.

A burst of cold air flew around the bus, causing me to shiver. Looking to find the source of the wind, I spied three figures coming closer to the bus. They crept around the corners of nearby buildings. Two of them seemed very familiar to me… the third one didn't… but it didn't matter.

I squinted to see the distinct faces, making out every expression from afar. One young man lit up when he saw me look at him. A friendly smile crept onto the man's lips, and he gripped tighter to the frame of the building once doing so. The man next to him, a few years younger, seemed a bit nervous compared to the first, but he was prepared to run for his life. The girl had no clue what was occurring, although obeyed the second man's demands. The glint in the first man's eyes caught me off guard. _Way_ too familiar. His small silver ear-piercings glinted off the sunlight.

The sight of the man's ring was when I realized Mitch had finally come to save me.

**So that's another chapter done!**

**Will Mitch be able to save Ray? How do Clara and Tiff know each other? Do Brooke, Luna, and Allison have anything to do with this due to the fact they all attended the same school? How did Preston and Rouge make up after that little incident over the phone? And why hasn't Fia been rescued yet?!**

**Stay tuned until... CHAPTER 15!**

**I probably will not get another chapter up until Sunday... I'll be worrying about Saturday the whole week. Saturday you say?! This Saturday is _super duper important_... cause it's the TEAM CRATED LA MEETUP! I WILL BE THERE! If any of you are going, make sure to let me know so I can meet you in person which would be completely awesome! If you aren't going, I might be posting some pictures somewhere... maybe you can finally see me irl... Maybe... idek. I'll let you know if I do.**

**This means the final part of _the Hijack_ will be uploaded most likely on Sunday. If I get to it sooner, then you're all in luck!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	15. The Hijack Part 3

**Sorry for this chapter not being up yesterday when I told you it would. Writer's block for most of Saturday, wrote some that night, writer's block Sunday morning, and stayed up until 2 am finishing the chapter! Yay!**

**In summary, the Team Crafted event was _amazing_. You can PM me for details, nothing super duper special... except that I asked them a question during the QnA... If they could write a fanfic, what would it be about? Most of their answers... no surprises here... _Merome_. I guess my next _mini_-series will be on Merome! Yes, the last super long story that I'll be doing for a while will be _Legend Part 2_. After that will be shorter stories with no sequels. Less stress on me and more new content for you guys!**

******Oh yeah, and Mitch remembered my name when I saw him again after the show. I also got featured on the Team Crafted website. No big deal.**

******This is a long, action-packed chapter for you guys to enjoy! Over 2 thousand! Yeah!**

Mitch POV

"There it is! We're finally here!" I whispered loud enough for the others to hear. My eyes lightened at the sight of the bus, knowing that my wife would be on it and I would be the one to save her. Preston spun around and hastily shushed me by placing his index finger to his lips, eyes wide open. Rouge rolled her eyes, paying absolutely no attention to either of us, including Preston, our mutual acquaintance. She leaned her back against the wall, constantly glancing down at her nails for an unknown reason.

Ray's brother never officially introduced me to Rouge until a few minutes before we encountered the tour bus, so I didn't know much about her. On that day she left her long dark brown hair with red streaks down, and wore gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt… which I didn't understand for such an important event… Preston only told me that they talked over the phone but had a common enemy. As much as I wanted to know who their enemy was, I nevertheless focused on Ray.

We obtained the information from a local news channel, whose helicopter spotted the bus, revealing its exact location. I lead the way by car, obviously the best with direction, since Preston didn't seem to know what he was doing. Eventually we ended up parking four street blocks away and sprinting to reach a clear view of the bus, peering around from behind a large faded glass building.

I couldn't see much detail from afar, but one girl caught my eye in particular. Mid-length brunette, common for a percentage of young women. Brown eyes, also common. But what struck me was the way the man in all black dealt with the girl individually instead of the others. That's how I knew this girl was Ray. And the man in all black… Draco Kehtarin.

"Oh my god," a voice spoke directly into my ear, causing me to jump. I instantly turned to Preston, who seemed shocked even more than me. He took no caution in checking his surroundings. Rouge, however, spun towards the voice like a bullet, staring at an innocent girl straight in the eyes. The girl jumped, sending light brown hair flying off her back.

"I'm sorry!" the girl whispered, "It's just that you're TheBajanCanadian and TBNRFrags."

Preston chuckled, trying to keep in his nervousness, "Of course we are."

"Excuse me miss, we have very important business…" I continued for my friend, but the girl interrupted.

"My name is Laurel. I'm usually not this hyper… I know how to get on that bus without being seen."

Rouge perked up, glaring away from her polished nails and at Laurel. She squinted her eyes, unsure of Laurel's motives. She took her question carefully yet simply. "How?"

"I was on the bus with Rachael and Clara… and the accomplice forgot to put the blindfold on me. There's an entrance in the back…" Laurel turned towards the bus and pointed around it, "The hard part is to not let those criminals see you coming."

Rouge laughed, shaking her head. She turned to Preston, patting him on the shoulder, "Let me handle this." Rouge then brushed invisible dirt off the sleeves of her jacket, straightened up her posture, and walked away from Laurel, Preston, and I.

Preston gasped, "I didn't think she'd do it." He stepped away from the scene, covering his eyes with the exterior of the building.

"Do what?" I questioned, curious, "What is she gonna do?"

Preston stood quietly for a few moments before replying. "Rouge's gonna be a diversion."

"That means you two can get to the bus safely," Laurel pressured us on. She smiled and I smiled back. Frightened because of both me and begin near a crime scene, Laurel backed up and ran for her life.

"KEHTARIN!" Rouge screamed, waving her hands high into the air, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN CAHOOTS WITH LIA! TELL ME EVERYTHING SHE TOLD YOU ABOUT ME OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

Draco burst out laughing, sarcastically holding his hand to his stomach. "LIA TOLD ME NOTHING ABOUT YOUR SILLY GAMES WITH ALLISON, BROOKE, AND LUNA!" Ray strangely tilted her head and looked to the red head next to her, who just seemed annoyed with being held hostage. There was something that she and I didn't know about our old friends, Brooke being still a friend. To think Luna was once my girlfriend and she had secret connections to Draco…

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE GAMES?!" Rouge went on shouting. At that moment, I tugged on Preston's hand and we raced on the outskirts of the surrounding buildings until we reached the opposite end of the bus. Laurel was correct. A door, partially opened, waited for us, creating an entrance into the bus.

I pointed to the stairs going up onto the second floor. Preston gulped, let go of my hand, and shook invisible germs off. I smirked, motioning for Preston to take the first few steps. He shook his head. I smirked, motioning yet again for him to take the lead. Preston sighed by lifting his shoulders, exhaled, and placed his foot on the first step of the stairwell.

"YOU JERK!" We suddenly heard Rouge yell, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME UP HERE! I HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE KEPT ON A STUPID TOUR BUS WITH YOU AND YOUR BUBBLEGUM POP SIDEKICK!"

"I'm no bubblegum pop sidekick!" a squeaky voice rang, "My name is Tiff West and I'm a butt-kicker!"

My eyes widened and I held in my breath through my mouth, taking smaller breaths in through my nose. The comment made even the cactus, Preston, crack up. His left hand went directly to one of the metallic handrails and the right to his mouth in order to not laugh.

"You're no butt-kicker, you loser!" Rouge fired back.

Preston tapped my arm. My sight turned to him as he mouthed, "Shots fired!" I rolled my eyes. Exactly what Jerome would say… Speaking of Jerome… where was my bacca…?

At the thought of Jerome, Preston gripped my arm and raced up the stairs. We reached the top floor of the bus. Upon spotting Preston, Rouge, the only one not duct-taped, kicked a blue-haired girl's shin, sending her straight to the floor cringing in pain.

Ray and her friend turned their bodies around to find us at the back entrance, face to face with Draco.

"I see that moose-hugger Canadian and crybaby cactus joined the party, haven't they?"

"How dare you?! Let my sister go!" Preston finally had the strength to yell, his voice shaking. He puckered his face, spitting at Draco's. The young man wiped the spit off his face, angrily staring at Preston, who stuck to my side in fright. My first instinct was to push Preston towards Rouge, run up to Draco, and kick him to the floor with the side of my foot. But however, I didn't have enough courage to do that.

I looked to Ray, who was still in shock from my arrival. After a split second, she glanced behind to see a girl with curled auburn hair put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Everyone covered their ears except for Rouge, who knocked Draco down using her foot.

Knowing that Draco had been distracted, I raced over to Ray and cut through the duct tape around her wrists, leaving blistering red marks from the pressure on her hands. After seeing sparks of hope, Ray cut through her friend's tape and those of the other three girls. The girls rose to their feet. Two of them, obviously friends, took one nervous look at each other and ran down the stairwell to freedom.

"Well, goodbye Maggie and Lizzy," Ray whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. I could tell she wanted at least a _thank you_, but that wasn't good enough for them.

The girl with the auburn hair who whistled snickered, slammed her foot against the side of Draco's abdominal, gave a sly salute to Ray and I using her left arm, and secretly jumped over the edge of the tour bus. Confused, I prayed that the girl had made the jump and not fell five feet to her death. Ray motioned a thumbs-up, which made me relieved that the girl hadn't fallen literally and figuratively.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Preston were on the phone with the police station, trying to get Draco and Tiff arrested. Ray introduced me to Clara, her red head friend, and her co-star in _Hit List_. Oh yeah, she also got the part as the lead. Couldn't have called your husband about it before going on a tour bus with your new best friend? Maybe not.

Tiff groaned and cracked her knuckles. With the energy she had left, the girl lifted herself to her knees and glanced up to see Ray, Clara, and I staring at her.

"I'm sorry," Tiff stammered, "I didn't mean to do this. Please don't send me to jail."

"And why wouldn't we?!" Rouge shouted, infuriated with Tiff's actions. She held the phone in one hand, her other in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Cause it's not worth it," Clara replied, growling. Everyone else paused in their tracks, "Tiff isn't worth it. She's only a backstabbing, low-life, ex-best friend. I don't want to see her in jail… just get her out of my sight."

Ray tugged on my sleeve. I then realized that I was paying more attention to Clara and Tiff. Turning to my wife, I saw the pain on her face, "Can we please leave?" she mouthed. I nodded and took her by the hand. Rouge, Preston, Clara, Ray, and I had no problem leaving Tiff and Draco on the bus with bloody noses and black eyes. Although I felt guilty, I knew that the police would do nothing about the incident and we had to move on with our lives. At least no one had died.. or that would be trouble.

After an exhausting thirty minute drive filled with questions about the tour bus incident and Ray's callback, we reached the Team Crafted house. Rouge and Clara leapt outside the car instantly, chatting away about the stupidity of specific ex-best friends while Preston walked off to the side, thinking to himself. Ray and I jumped out of the driver and passenger seats and met back up at the front of the car, connecting hands. She giggled and let go of my hand, stashing her hand in my pocket. Ray pulled out my set of keys and jingled them in her fingertips. After running to the front door, she unlocked it. I heard the keys drop to the ground and hurried up to my wife. Upon seeing who sat in the entryway bawling his eyes out, I wouldn't blame her. Rouge and Clara ran to our side and Preston closed the door since he was the last one inside.

Adam sat on a wooden chair we placed in the entryway when we moved into the house, crying onto Jason's shoulder. Quentin sat on Adam's other side, rubbing his shoulder. Brooke and Sapphire were next to their boyfriends, looking depressed and sad.

"What happened?!" I demanded in a subtle tone, not trying to be too harsh on my friends.

"We haven't found Fia yet," Adam sobbed, lifting his head off of Jason's shoulder for only a few moments.

"Hopefully Seto and Kae will be luckier than us. We checked everywhere," Jason continued.

"I'm guessing that Fia wanted her location to be secret cause we couldn't find anything on her computer or track her phone through that one app," Quentin went on. He glanced towards Adam again. I hadn't seen Adam cry in so long, even though I knew he was a pretty emotional guy. He was always the Budder King, the one to make everyone else smile. He was the one we looked up to… who _I_ looked up. And to know that he was upset about someone else made me think how much Fia meant to him. It reminded me of _how much_ _Ray meant to me_.

**Aw... Isn't that sweet? :3**

**But really... how are Luna, Brooke, and Allison involved with Draco, Lia, and Rouge...? Where is Jerome?! When will Fia be saved from the clutches of Allison, Ashley, and her cousin Kohta?! When will I introduce the rest of the OC's?! And when will _Legend Part 2_ be released?! These questions will be answered in soon time, my young friends... all in soon time...**


	16. Rescues and Plans

**I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had such a hard time on it... I turned to two other authors (SkybornWriterGal and NinjaMaster220) who I'm officially thanking in this A/N. However, this entire chapter is my writing, as I thought of an idea last night at 10 at night.**

** I also had a pretty tough few weeks with school, so I needed to relax and take a break. This chapter also got me really stuck on detailing. As you know, I have this entire story planned out but when it comes to exact details, I lack. I hope you guys understand why this came out so late. I have no clue when Chapter 17 will be uploaded... it depends how long it takes me to write it.**

**But you now have an excuse to follow me on Twitter: cause Ty (deadlox) is as well. Who wouldn't want to follow someone that Ty follows? Lawl... if you don't have a Twitter... don't worry bout it... :D**

Fia POV

All my mind could focus on was getting back to Adam. Since my boyfriend was a sensitive guy, I knew for sure that he worried for me. At least I was able to get that one call in before Ashley, Allison, or Kohta noticed. Hopefully someone would show up and help me out a bit. It also sucked that I hadn't heard from anyone else for practically the entire day, including Ray, who I worried about.

Probably six hours passed by before I realized I hadn't seen Kohta in forever. Allison sat directly across form me; Ashley had to handle something on her own terms, which I didn't care to know of. Allison's eyes were closed, her mouth in a slight smirk. Nothing she did frightened me. Although I wasn't fearless, Allison wasn't a person to be afraid of. Ashley on the other hand… she was a piece of work...

A knock on the front door scared me. Allison leapt to her feet and hurried to the front door, whispering to someone, most likely Kohta. I almost fell backwards in my chair, but the wooden legs caught me. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that it would be someone that wouldn't try to take advantage of me. As I attempted to calm myself down, a pair of hands grabbed themselves against the back of my chair and dragged it… with me… away from the current location. These hands weren't strong, which meant it was Kohta, so it took a while for her to reach the correct location. As soon as I opened my eyes again, I noticed a blank door in front of my eyes. It was at that moment I realized I was stuck in a dark, enclosed space… aka Kohta's closet. Yeah, that's right. My captors hid me in a closet. They really couldn't have picked out a better spot? Now that I think about it, it was a good thing…

"You showed up!" Allison sarcastic voice's rang out, "Where's the food?"

"Right here!" A man's voice replied, obviously nervous. From the way he spoke, I could tell this voice was Seto with the take out food I told him to bring to Kohta's. Adam must have told him about me… hopefully he wasn't here as well… If Allison found Adam there to save me, everyone would've been screwed. Mostly him. I could obviously take care of myself. But how did Seto find the address? I made sure I hid it everywhere… "Where's Fia?"

Allison faked a soft chuckle, "Upstairs. No need to worry about her. Come in! Come in!" As the footsteps of Seto and Allison became louder, I begun to bang the edge of my chair against the door of the closet. One of them paused next to the door, and I stopped, holding in my breath.

"What was that?" Seto questioned, trying to draw attention away from himself.

"Nothing," Allison responded, "Let's head into the kitchen so you can put that food into the refrigerator." The sounds of their shoes and voices faded as they walked away from the closet.

I sighed, leaning back on the chair. As I lost hope of Seto opening the door, I heard a tiny click coming from the lock on the doorknob. Someone had picked the lock on the closet door. When the door swung open, I ended up looking eye to eye with Kae.

"You're here too?!" I whispered, doing my best not to let any of my captors hear, "I told Seto not to bring you!"

Kae rushed to slip a small pocket knife under the duct tape around my wrists and ankles. The tape broke off easily. "Well someone has to save you. Adam is clueless and Ray has her own problems right now."

I paused, taking in Kae's comment. Ray having problems?! "What happened to Ray?"

Kae gritted her teeth, helping me out of the chair. "Long story short… she was held captive on a tour bus by Draco."

Furious, my hands rolled up in fists. I was tempted to bash my hand against a wall, but Kae held it back. I growled, "When I see him again… that son of a mango is dead."

Kae's eyes widened, confused. "Mango?"

I silently coughed before rolling my eyes. "Excuse my language."

My friend chuckled as softly as she could. "We should get outta here before someone else finds out."

I smirked and shook her hand. "Thanks Kae."

Kae smiled. "No problem. Adam would be devastated if something happened to you. Happy to help him." Adam and Seto had became better friends over the time we sent in LA. He was considering allowing Seto to move into the Team Crafted house. Ty agreed, but similar to Ryan's situation, there wasn't enough space to fit another few couples.

We tiptoed to the front door, constantly searching around for peeing faces. Fortunately we saw none and encountered the front door. Once we reached the front lawn, Kae puckered her lips, put her thumb and index finger to her mouth, and let a whistle. I tilted my head. I probably should've known what that meant, but being confused was a first instinct.

"It's Seto's cue," Kae told me.

"Ah…" I replied. Kae pushed me towards Seto's car, pulled up in front of the house.

"I gotta go!" Seto told Allison inside upon hearing Kae's whistle, "Meeting up with Adam and Ty to prepare for the wedding. Bye!"

Allison gasped. "Wedding?!"

I held in a laugh as Seto raced out of the house, meeting up with Kae and I. We jumped into the car, with Seto driving. We zoomed off without anyone noticing I was missing.

Ashley POV

"Fia's gone!" Allison screamed, "And Seto too! I thought I had both of them!"

It had been five minutes after Seto left that Allison figured out Fia was gone. The problem was that Seto had been with her the whole entire time, and he had not brought another person with him. That is unless he knew about our plan…

"What were you planning on doing with Seto?" Kohta queried. She was new on our plans, so she didn't have as much experience as Allison and I.

"Using him as bait to get to Mitchell and Ray duh!" I blurted.

"Why do you call him Mitchell?" Allison questioned, giving me a strange look.

"Don't judge me," I groaned.

Allison rolled her eyes annoyingly. She always got on my nerves! Having her as a partner was playing with fire. If you were the water, she would be the fire to your water. That was a bad metaphor. I'm not good at English.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore," Kohta said. Her hair hung down on the sides of her face and she shook at the sight of Allison's glare.

"Sweetie, you can't back down now," Allison chuckled and then walked closer to the young girl, "We're too far in for you to just quit on us! I'm your boss, and if you wanted to join so badly, you should've known what you were getting yourself into!" She leaned into Kohta's face, slightly making Kohta jump.

As much as Allison wanted to go through with this plan she thought of, getting revenge of Ray and Mitchell for the pain of her brother, I had to trust her. I hated Ray as well, possibly Fia more… but Fia and Ray were friends. If someone were to get rid of your worst enemy, wouldn't you team up with another person who hates their best friend? Maybe not, but I would. And that's what I planned to do. I had to get rid of her somehow.

A grin crept onto my lips. Allison was too involved with lecturing Kohta about the ethics of a criminal, so I thought of a brilliantly evil idea. If you hate your partner so much, and they had a plan to destroy their enemy, wouldn't you want to get rid of the enemy first before your partner can get to them?

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and still keeping me motivated to finish this series!**

**On Thursday, I hopefully will be filming a very special video for my Youtube channel. If you want to be part of it, contact me wherever you can. It's planned to be a fun afternoon! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. Meeting the Cast

**Another long chapter done! This didn't take nearly as long as the last one, but this past week I've been super busy with school! At least this next week is spring break, which means I can keep up with chapters! A second reason why I haven't been updating this story is that I've been planning both _Legend Part 2_ and an upcoming Merome fanfic called _Kingdoms Lost_, which I'll update you about when the time comes. ****Just to let you know, the video last Thursday was never recorded, so this means that you still have a chance to be in it!**

**Enjoy the chapter! A few more OC's arrive... one may get a little on your nerves... he got on mine while I was writing the character's personality and stuff...**

Ray POV

A week past since the tour bus incident. Of course I was still shaken up, but I think it was worse for Preston, knowing that he was also being targeted. I hoped that he wasn't in danger during any of my rehearsal and stayed close to either Rouge or Team Crafted just in case. I trusted Rouge ever since she told me a secret about herself. No, I'm not telling anyone's secrets… yet. Not unless they want me to.

The theater for_ Hit List_ rehearsals ended up being inside of a small local theater in Burbank, not too far from the Team Crafted house. Clara lived twenty minutes away from me, so we planned for her to drive to me, and carpool with me to the theater. Didn't feel like a bad plan. Manageable.

"This is actually happening! Being cast as the main parts in a musical totally makes up for the tour bus!" Clara jumped for joy in the passenger seat of my car as I parked it in the lot. We hadn't talked much since last week, but it seemed like she seemed happier when she was around me.

"I wonder who we'll be working with," I commented. Then I heard a loud mass of high-pitched screams. Clara and I covered our ears from the stinging pain. We looked around the parking lot for the location of the screams. As we ran to the entrance of the theater, Clara and I spotted around four dozen girls surrounding a young man.

"Scott!" "Scott!" "OMG it's Scott Teich!" "You're amazing!" "Marry me!" The girls shouted, all attempting to get closer to the man by pushing past the others.

"Ladies, ladies!" he yelled over the enthusiastic shouts in a slight German accent, "Calm down! I have a musical to rehearse for!"

"I'm coming to all of the _Hit List_ shows just because of you, Scottie!" one of the fangirls screamed.

"Well thank you, ladies," the man, who I figured out was Scott from his name being shouted everywhere, told his fans. Glancing around, he noticed Clara and I giving him awkward stares from a few feet away. He winked at me, forcing me to cringe back "But I must be on my way. My co-star is here."

"Scott! Who's your co-star?!" "Yeah, who's playing Amanda?!" Everyone seemed to want information, but Scott only chuckled.

"If you would only let me through, I could tell you."

At this instance, the fangirls instantly split, letting Scott easily walk past them and into my sight of vision. He had silky black hair that partially draped over his dark sunglasses and down the middle of his neck. His skin color looked to be naturally pale but covered by a nicely done tan over his whole body. The first thing I noticed about his wardrobe was the obscurity of his color choices. With a red and white striped tank top, saggy blue jeans, and green converse, I questioned why these girls were so obsessed with everything he did. At least the girls who followed Mitch around weren't completely stupid. Mitch was actually good looking. It's not like Scott wasn't… but obviously not my type.

The girls gaped as Scott walked over to Clara and I. I gave my friend a glance before being asked. "And you are?"

I snapped my head towards the man, whose grin gave me chills down my back, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes," he laughed, "I am."

"Um… I'm Rachael…" As soon as I begun to say my last name, Scott took my hand and twirled me around like a prom date does during a dance. I stopped dead still after the spin before grasping onto Clara's arm. She wrapped her arm around my back, giving Scott evil glares.

"Please don't do that again," I whispered, doing my best not to look him in the eye.

He shook Clara's available hand, although looking straight at me, ignoring my friend. She groaned after he released his hand, and wiped her own along the leg of her pants. "My name is Scott Teich, German idol and superstar. The producers of _Hit List_ hired me for one of their main roles. It looks good on my records if I perform in America, so why not try this job? My sister is also the stage manager, so she got me in."

"Are you trying to flirt with my friend?" Clara questioned out of the moment.

"No…" Scott chuckled, "All girls love me."

I finally lifted my head from Clara's arm, and took in a deep breath. Taking one second to shake my head so Scott would notice, I stomped away. Clara growled and followed me inside of the theater.

"Wait, Rachael! What did I do wrong?!" Scott demanded. I could hear the loud noises his shoes made as he hurried down the hallways into the main theater where the cast was supposed to meet up. I drew all my attention away from the _German idol and superstar _to focus on getting where I needed to go. Clara seemed to do the same.

I walked through the door into the auditorium, Clara by my side. As we took our seats in the front, the man in the black suit appeared, announcing, "We will be starting first run-through in twenty minutes time!" After that, he left the stage.

"Ray? Ray Hughes?" Realizing this was a different voice than Scott, I perked up, searching the audience for who could've called out my name. I finally spotted a familiar face walking over to our seats. "Hi. It's Dan."

I gasped, realizing who the face belonged to. After standing up, I gave Dan a small hug, "Oh! Yeah, that's right! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you back in class! You're CavemanFilms! I used to watch you when I first started playing Minecraft. I have to say… you were the second Youtuber I had ever seen… after Sky… and even before Mitch himself… Don't tell him I said that…"

"I won't," Dan laughed, creating a giant smile on his face, "But I'm glad you told me."

"So why are you here?"

"I booked a role. I'm playing Nick, Jesse's best friend."

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And Jesse is supposed to be my love interest, right?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, "Don't tell them that you didn't read the rest of the script."

"As long as you don't tell them first." Dan burst out laughing at my request, and I giggled along.

"Hey," Clara asked, glancing up at Dan and I, "Who's playing Jesse?"

"If it's that Scott guy, I'm considering leaving the production," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't." Dan placed his hand on my shoulder, "We need you here. You've got an amazing talent."

"Thanks," I smirked.

Clara, Dan, and I heard a man's voice singing from outside the auditorium with an acoustic guitar for backup **(Watch Cibseption's cover of "Say Something," cause it's what I'm basing this off of)**, "_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye…_"

"Whoa. Who's that?" Clara questioned, glancing towards the door we entered from only a few minutes ago. I shrugged, walking towards the door. There was nothing better to do, why not check out the singer in the hallway. He probably wanted to be alone…

"Wait up!" Dan raced after me. Clara sighed, stood from her seat and followed Dan and I anyways. I reached the door, opening it a tiny bit to see a young man with shaggy almond brown hair covering part of his eyes strum a mahogany wood guitar. His back sat against the wall, his voice echoing off in the dimness of the hallway.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you… Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_" He strummed the last chord of the song before singing the last note.

I begun clapping on instinct, which caused the man to look up towards me and my friends. his sky blue eyes surrounded by black rectangle-rimmed glasses. He wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and red converse. This guy definitely had better fashion sense than Scott, that was for sure.

"Hey," the man smiled at us, "I heard you open the door earlier. How'd you like the song?"

"It's great!" Clara responded seconds later. I could see a small pink blush appearing on her cheeks, which usually matched the color of her face. I grinned, knowing that she liked him.

"I'm David Brown." David stretched and leapt from the floor, cracking his knuckles after standing. He picked up his guitar, slipped on a navy blue book bag over his chest and slid his guitar pick into the side of the bag. "You may think I look like one of those hippies, but I…"

"You played Danny in the Grease revival!" Dan shouted, a bit too excited.

David chuckled, "How'd you know that?"

"I went to one of your shows in LA a few months ago before the play closed again."

"That was actually the final show of the season. They're replacing me with another guy, but it's okay, cause I got the job here. And I'm actually able to grow out my hair again. The producers are allowing it."

"So you're in the cast?" Clara queried, "Which part are you?"

"Jesse."

I sighed, with newfound hope that Scott wasn't my _main_ co-star.

David continued, looking towards us with a gleaming friendly smile, "Are you in the cast as well?"

"Yeah!" Clara replied, "I'm playing the Diva…" She pointed to Dan, to my right side, "He's Nick…"

"Real name's Dan," Dan piped in, interrupting Clara. Surprisingly, it didn't catch my friend attention that she had been stopped mid-sentence.

Finally, Clara turned to me, who was stuck in the middle of the trio, "And that's Amanda. Her actual name is Rachael, but you can call her Ray."

"You're very talkative, aren't you?" David questioned, laughing along with Clara.

"All cast report to the auditorium for read-through!" another voice called out.

"That's our cue," David took the lead in walking back through the door into the theater. Clara exhaled, smiling as he left. She hurried back inside, leaving Dan and I.

"I'm gonna… head inside," Dan told me.

"Okay," I responded, "I'll be there in a second." Truth is, I had remembered a very special occasion. Pulling out my cell phone from my back pocket, I pressed several buttons until I reached the text app. I slid my finger over the messages between Mitch and I. Tapping my fingers against the keyboard to create a new message, I typed in, "Happy 5 month anniversary Mitch. I love you and I always will."

**Aw... sweet ending... Next chapter is wedding time! But you're gonna have to guess who's getting married!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! I should be getting Chapter 18 up soon, as in sometime this week... cause I can't go through spring break without writing another chapter.**

**I'm also at 80 subscribers! 20 more left! Make sure to sub to me if you have a Youtube account to see awesome Minecraft commentary! Info is in my profile. See you guys next time!**


	18. Deadlox Wedding

**I'm on a Glee excursion. Watching the whole entire show from the very beginning, starting with Season 1, which I learned to be hilarious... I now am in love with Season 1. :D**

**I finally have another chapter up! I may have written it at 1 in the morning this time, but that's what it means to be an writer. I'm calling my disease _Owl writer-ism_. Yep. Tell me if you guys also have _Owl writer-ism_ in the reviews. It's stupid when I do this just to gain reviews... no... I actually don't... you write the reviews entirely on your own. But writing full chapters of fanfictions at 1 in the morning... maybe earlier for you younger folks...? Did I seriously just call you_ folks_?**

**I have _Legend Part 2_ still set up for after this story! I also have a collab with NinjaMaster220 in the works. Some of you know may know what I'm talking about, but for you loyal readers who I don't talk to on a regular basis, it will be exciting for you to step closer in my Youtube life... I'M NOT GIVING AWAY ANY SPOILERS!**

**Anyways, I hate to ramble... obviously too late for that... WEDDING!**

Adam POV

I was happy. Weddings are special occasions and if people don't get what they deserve, the day will be ruined.

My best friend Ty deserved it. He deserved this special day with his special girl. I was happy for him and Crystal. Very happy. But that was that gut instinct that it would be ruined by someone or something bad. Every wedding had to have an incident where someone got kidnapped or threatened. Couldn't let that happen. Not that day.

Brotato, Quentin, Bashur, and I laughed as we relaxed on the black leather couch in Ty's dressing room as Seto helped the groom with his tuxedo for the ceremony.

"What up, stud?" Fia entered the room, enunciating the _t_ in _stud_. She fixed her sunglasses as if she were a greaser in the 50's. My girlfriend could always be a little more creative each time I saw her.

I jumped up from my seat in the couch and hurried to the door. "You're not supposed to be here. It's for men only," I addressed Fia in a mature tone, softly pushing her out of the dressing room with my right hand.

She gasped, using both hands to push me with a little more force. "Don't push around your girlfriend like that! I call that an abusive relationship!"

I gaped open my mouth, believing that she told the truth. Instead, it took Fia a few moments to notice my worry, and rubbed my back, continuing talking. "It's okay, Adam. Not an abusive relationship. Don't call the cops on me! Ah!" She put her hands up in fake surrender. I stood at the doorway, watching her act and internally laughing. A few seconds later, I spun around to find Bashur sleeping on my side of the couch. Quentin and Brotato held in laughter as I made a derp face at them.

"No," I returned back to Fia, "You really should go. Make sure not to tell Crystal about Ty."

"I can't even see his suit. All I see is Bashur taking up that whole entire couch…" Fia tiptoed over my shoulder to get a clear view of Bashur, but I laughed and took her by the shoulder, leading her away from the door.

"Goodbye Fia! I love you!" I waved to her as she walked away.

She spun around and walked backwards, almost hitting walls three times. After a horribly fake-laugh, Fia screamed out, "HA HA HA! I LOVE YOU TOO, SKY!"

"Ah!" I heard Brotato yell, staring up at the clock in fear, "Ty! You're late!"

Ty peeked his head out, letting his long hair drape over his right eye, focusing his left on Brotato. "What? How can I be late to my own wedding?"

"It's five minutes past two!"

"Oh god!" Ty yelled, racing back into his personal room, grabbing a small velvet box, which I figured out to be the ring. Within a few minutes, all of us had fixed our ties and bows and gotten ready to exit the dressing rooms.

Brotato, Quentin, Bashur, Seto, and I hurried Ty around the area where most of the guests had already taken their seats. We arrived beside a fat priest in a dress with a cross on it. I don't like to be offensive, but this guy was just really, really fat. Like abnormally fat. I could make so many _your mama_ jokes about that man, but not around Ty. I would make sure to say them after the ceremony… when he was gone.

I quickly swiped my finger across Ty's hair to make sure it didn't fall in front of his face during the ceremony. He chuckled and pushed away my finger, rolling his eyes.

Ty's attention drew away from me when he laid eyes on Crystal, wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress, Fia and Kae holding onto her trail. Sapphire and Megan skipped ahead of the bride, throwing pretty, colorful flowers all over the floor. What? We didn't have any girls younger, so we just placed our friends in those positions. Crystal reached the altar with her bridesmaids, Kae, Fia, Megan, and Sapphire, taking Ty's hand in hers.

"Let's just skip this whole blah ceremony and get to the meaty part," the priest suggested on the spur of the moment. Ty widened his eyes and gave the priest a death glare, but shrugged once he realized there was no going back. However, I didn't like this priest one bit, especially since he was rude and cut half of the wedding, but I couldn't say anything. It would be rude.

"Do you, Crystal Macintyre take Tyler Ellis to be your beloved, through sickness and health, through death do you part?"

Crystal smiled. "Yes. I do."

Ty wiped a tear from his bride's right eye. I internally awed at that moment. The priest then turned to my best friend, still with that same rude look as before. "Do you, Tyler Ellis take Crystal Macintyre to be your beloved, through sickness and health, through death do you part?"

Ty sighed, smiled, and looked down into the eyes of his bride, taking her hands in his. I could barely hear his voice within his whisper, "I do."

"Now, slip on those rings on each other's fingers."

The couple obeyed the strange command, placing the fancy silver objects on the counter's ring finger. They romantically looked into each other's eyes after doing so.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest concluded the ceremony.

Half an hour later, the guests were guided to a separate dining hall for the party. Ty ran up to the stage, grabbing a microphone.

"Now we're gonna have the best men up to give their speeches," Ty announced through the microphone. He smiled in my direction. "Our first speaker will be… drumroll please!" Crickets chirped. People giggled. Ty chuckled. "No drumroll I guess. You may know him as the Budder Lord… the Destroyer of Squids… the Sky Army King… Sky… or even Adam… but I know him as my best friend. Adam, come on up. Please promise me that you're not winging this!"

"Nah, I have a speech prepared right here!" I held up notecards as I hastily made my way to the stage, placing my notecards on the small wooden podium.

"Ty… man, what can I say?" I begun, grinning, "I love ya. Crystal is your soulmate and I think everyone here knows that. You and I, we've had our ups and downs… especially in high school… those times… the good old days… Well, they weren't always good… I have to say my favorite time being with you…" I bit my lip. "I don't have a favorite time… cause you know what… _every_ time has been my favorite. I remember you, Jason, and I fighting for the things we cared about on the field with our megaphones. We may have gotten beaten up for it, but you didn't care. None of us really did. When it came to Ray, you were the only one who stood your ground and tried to help her when she was kidnapped by Caleb and Rebecca during prom. I don't even think I was there to begin with! But when I saw you with Crystal that first time in the motel, I knew you were meant for each other. Everyone else were only distractions… stars to direct you to the right path… those stars led you straight towards the crystal heart… hehe… see what I did there?" That got a laugh out of the guests. "Never mind my jewel puns… Ty, you are my best friend and always will be. I'm just glad that I'm watching you live out your dreams with the girl of your dreams. Cause I know I am too." I glanced to Fia sitting next to Ray at our designated table and winked. Fia chuckled, smiling. Her eyes were so gorgeous in bright light… shadowed her complexion perfectly. Like a smooth piece of budder… no. Fia's better than budder. I probably love her more than anything else in the world. And that's saying a lot. "So, thank you for letting me speak… I believe Jason has a few words to say." I bowed my head, gave Ty a devilish smirk, walked off the stage, and returned to my seat next to Fia at the main table where the couple were to be sitting as well. The other guests still applauded as I sat down, allowing Jason to take the stage.

Fia nudged me, and I turned to find her looking into my eyes. "That was beautiful, Adam."

"Thanks Fi."

I don't think I listened to Jason's speech at all. I was too focused on everything that happened. Seto and Kae saved my girlfriend from near-death… well not really near-death… Ray was almost killed by Draco… Mitch… I don't even know about him… Jerome… him neither… I spotted them laughing about _Power Moves Only_ at the table next to me, so I expected their lives to be alright…

"Party time!" Ty suddenly called out, taking Crystal's hand and leading her to our table. They sat down and begun chatting with Bashur who wanted to know every single detail of their relationship. I rolled my eyes. Fia continuously eyed Ray, who sat next to Mitch at the circular table next to ours. The way her hair bounced over her shoulders… and her bright brown eyes… Adam! Snap out of it! you love Fia and Fia only! No going back!

Out of the blue, a girl accidentally walked into Ray's chair. Her silver-shaded white velvet hoodie covered short chestnut brown hair and her eyes differed in color, one being greenish-grey and the other bluish grey. Chestnut brown boots were pulled up to the knee, covering half of her blue jeans. Upon seeing Ray's face, the girl failed at gasping, making her sound like an untalented actress. Her face remained emotionless as she attempted to say the next few sentences with a certain feeling that I couldn't figure out. "Who do we have here? Ms. Future Broadway Star?!" From that description, I knew the bump was no accident.

Everyone at her table could tell the comment was directed to Ray. "Do I know you?" Mitch's wife questioned, glaring up at the girl. Her eyes were slightly squinted, attempting to put a face to a voice.

The girl kept a straight face. "No, you don't. I'm a mutual friend."

Ray lifted her eyebrows, curious of the identity of this _mutual friend_. "Of whom, may I ask?"

"Why of course Allison."

Ray rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

The girl crossed her arms, scooting a chair over from another table and pulling it up abnormally close to Ray. She sat on it, but informally, with the back actually in the front. I watched her introduce herself. "My name is Desmond AnnaMaria Harper… but I'm only the messenger…"

"Messenger? For what?" Fia spoke up, interrupting Desmond's sentence. Desmond stared down my girlfriend, who happened to be directly to the right of her seat. Fia only gave her friend a glance I knew meant _Don't trust her_. Ray quickly gave a thumbs up before returning to Desmond's attention.

Desmond emotionlessly chuckled. "Bad things will happen. She's giving you three months… and then your life will be set out on the line."

"Who the hell invited you?!" Mitch shouted and jumped up from his seat, his face reddened from pure hatred. Desmond was obviously threatening Ray, and Mitch obviously didn't like that. "Ty!" Mitch yelled, his eyes glued to Desmond's. At no response, Mitch turned to my table, about to storm off and reveal Desmond to the couple. "Ty!"

At Ty's name the second time, Desmond leapt from her seat and raced through the crowds of people towards the entrance of the party. No one dared to follow her, not even Mitch, who had been furious moments earlier.

"Who was she?" I whispered. Fia happened to overhear me and grasped tightly onto my hand. She turned her head towards mine and smile. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. From that moment, I vowed not to let anything hurt Fia or my friends ever again.

**Well that happened. Wonder what Desmond is talking about? Wait until the next chapter! I promise you though, the next chapter will reveal Allison's plan. What will it be? What is Allison really up to? What I will throw might surprise you... and someone unexpected might lose their life... NO MORE SPOILERS! Ugh! Spoiler alert much? Too many rambling A/N's!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	19. Three Months Later

**I'm back!**

**I really have nothing to say this time. Nothing interesting has happened. Just make sure to have feels this chapter... you'll see... Refer back to last chapter for when you need it.**

_Three Months Later_

Ray POV

Everyone on the cast spent their afternoons resting or practicing music in what I liked to call the _Piano Room_. Well, that was because a large thousand dollar grand piano sat in the smack middle of it. David, the best musician, especially with piano and guitar, sometimes played it for fun, and Clara and I would sing along to his music. Usually, it 'd be ruined by Scott, prancing inside the _Piano Room_, asking for us to buy his autograph. No way I'd buy anything from Scott Teich. Stuck-up rich celebrity. What does the term _celebrity_ mean if everyone who has heard of him is from Germany? I never dared to ask him his real reason for coming to America with Amy, but I didn't want to ask anyways.

In fact, the only person I could truly trust on the _Hit List_ cast had to be Clara. She stuck by my side no matter what, especially after that traumatic situation with the tour bus, which Clara still seemed to make a small deal out of. I, on the other hand, shook every time I thought of Draco's grin threatening my family. However, mornings and afternoon with my friendly _Hit List_ cast-mates managed to release all of those fears into the music and dialogue of our script. The musical and those I surrounded myself with were both my saviors and my passions mashed into one.

Clara and I were early for rehearsal one day, and we hurried into the _Piano Room_, prepped for another tiring dress rehearsal. She wore a giant smile on her face, illuminating the pure joy of her personality.

"Three more days until the opening night! I can't wait!" Clara screamed, wrapping her arms around my chest. I chuckled as I softly pushed her away, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. We took a plate from the food table, filling it with fruits and vegetables. What? I wanted potato chips, but I had to be _healthy_ before the show.

After sitting down on the bench of the piano, I placed my plate of food on a nearby coffee table. I struck a random key, honestly surprised with the calming tune it played.

"Know how to play?" Clara asked, sitting beside me on the leather bench.

"No. Can't play an instrument. Can't mix music… can't draw… paint…" I paused, "Gaming…" Biting my lip, I thought of the only game I played: Minecraft. "I'm decent at. I've only gotten this amount of subs because I'm married to Mitch, and I've posted a few dozen videos of playing Hunger Games with him."

Clara smirked, "I've watched those videos." I snapped my head towards her, my right eyebrow lifted in shock.

"You have?" I hoped she hadn't seen my most recent one. Jerome and I had recorded a few games of Block Party on the Hive that ended hopelessly awful. Both of us failed on the second round in all three games. A game I named _disastrously enjoyable_. Those were too many words for Jerome, so he just called it _Hell_.

"The latest one with you and that Jerome guy was hilarious." Well, plan ruined. Maybe all hopes be given up.

Somehow, someone else happened to sneak into the _Piano Room_. I heard the step of their shoe, and I automatically thought it to be Dan. He always came early to rehearsals, even earlier than Clara and I, unfortunately. The girls, Clara and I, preferred to arrive early to eat all the food, including Hot n Spicy Cheetos, my personal favorite of all of the snacks, that the crew offered us.

But this person, she didn't want food. Believing this person was Dan, I spun myself around on the piano bench, glancing up to find the demonic grin of Ashley, my worst enemy. I hadn't seen her in a very long time, so I knew this reunion would be the end for one of us. I heard she'd been busy with kidnapping Fia and keeping her hostage while Adam and Seto frantically searched for any traces of her location. At that same time, I happened to be on the tour bus.

These thoughts caused me to zone out. Once I snapped out of my mind into the real world, Ashley suddenly pushed me down onto the hard wooden floor, using as much force as humanely possible from someone like her. She growled and glared down at me. I held my right arm, which had been minority injured from the fall. Clara looked on, desperately searching for a way to help me out.

"Allison wants you dead. Draco wants you dead. Why not make both of them happy by killing you… right here, right now?" Ashley laughed. I couldn't sworn she was possessed by a devil by the way her eyes lit up at the sight of my pain.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned in a whisper, fearing the worst.

Ashley looked at me, and reached in her back pocket, pulling out a black object. She wouldn't… not with that weapon… Ashley polished the shiny black pistol with her black shirt and loaded one bullet.

One bullet meant to kill me.

She pointed it at me, helpless on the ground.

Desmond Harper from Ty's wedding was a sign. She knew about the plan. She knew Ashley would kill me in the midst of my opening night. It was impossible for me to imagine the pressure it took to sneak out a gun and shoot an innocent girl in the light of day.

_Bang!_

I didn't feel the pain. But the bullet had been shot.

"No!" Clara yelled at the top of her lungs, blocking the bullet with herself. Ashley, shaking with horror, stared at my friend, dropping the pistol. She panted for a split second before walking backwards outside of the room. Once at the door, Ashley ran away for her dear life, which would be ended by my fist… Then I remembered I needed to focus on my friend.

On impact, Clara fell to the ground, her face cramped in pain. Only at this time did I realize what Clara feared. I ran over to her as she descended lower towards the floor, holding her left side with her hand. I slipped to my knees, beside my friend, who at this point lied on my lap. Unexpectedly, her face gleamed up at mine as if it hadn't been happier than that one moment.

"Clara…" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. As I rubbed my hand over her shirt, I lifted up my hand to see a red stain appearing. "She shot you!"

"If it's one of us… it should be you that gets a life."

"Clara, no! Please don't leave!"

"You have your brother… your husband… your friends…"

I held tighter on her hand. "But what about you?"

Clara shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I never had a good life… I was teased in elementary and middle school… became a loner in high school…" She smiled, "…college and _Hit List_ have been great because of you, Dan, and David…" ending with a sigh, "...but if there's someone who gets to live their life to the fullest… Rachael Hughes, live your life… not just for me, but for yourself as well."

"Clara…" I whispered again, fainter each time I spoke her name.

Clara took my hand with both of hers, looking up into my eyes with contentment. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You're on your way to Broadway. Live your dreams. Please. For me."

I barely formed the words along my lips. "For…. you…"

"Yeah. That's right. Do it for us," Clara inhaled before singing, "_And now I'm falling baby through the sky… through the sky…_" I closed my eyes, imaging all of the times we could've experienced if I hadn't dragged Clara into my insane life.

"_Now I'm falling baby through the sky_…" I was about to sing more as my friend's eyes glazed over, a small smile on her lips, looking up towards the ceiling. Was she really gone? It couldn't be! Days before the show even! Why would Ashley have the nerve…? Sobbing, I slowly lifted my fingers over her eyelids and slid them over her eyes. Glancing at Clara's face from a distance, she seemed content with saving me. Sacrificing her own life for mine… Clara would remain a true hero for all to come.

My first instinct upon coming to the sad realization that Clara had passed, I called up Mitch. My cheeks were wet with tears, my eyes red from crying so much.

"Ray?" Mitch asked on the other side of the call. I paused, speechless. What was I doing? Mitch could try to help me with this pain, but I figured that no one could help in this situation. Not even my husband, or my brother, or Fia, who had helped so many times before. No one.

"Ray?" Mitch questioned a second time.

"Dead…." I whispered.

"What happened?!" Mitch yelled through the phone, distressed with worry. "Where are you?!"

"I'm backstage at the theater." I managed to speak my first sentence in that call.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Who's dead?"

"Clara…"

"I'm…" Mitch stopped, "I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."

I burst out in tears, nearly dropping my phone due to the water dripping on the screen. "I need you, Mitch. Please."

"I'm coming, Ray. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"No. But please promise me that you'll never leave me unless you have to."

"Of course." Mitch leaned in closer to the speaker on his phone. "I would never ever let you face the pain that you had in Arizona. I know it's worse now… but I promise you… when I said those vows during our wedding… I meant it. Ray, I really do love you, and I'll do anything to make sure you're as happy as you can."

At that moment, my heart both fluttered in happiness and dropped in pain of someone losing a life because of me.

**It's 12 in the morning as I'm typing this. I'm exhausted and just need more time off school to write and gather ideas, but that time just isn't there anymore. It just isn't there.**

**Time is precious... as shown in this chapter... and you need to make sure you spend it right... #wisewordsoftheday**


	20. Funeral

**This is a really, really sad chapter. At times, I try to put comedy in it, but everything draws back into one main concept. By the end, you should know what I'm talking about. The title of this chapter is _Funeral_, what'd you expect? Cute baccas with tiny Betty axes? Happy benjas filling their faces with cake? ;-; I cri evrytime.**

**For the song at the ending of the chapter, I would listen to any version you want.**

Fia POV

Who in their right mind had the guts to try and hurt my best friend? Who in their right mind had the guts to turn around and kill one of her co-star? Although I realized throughout the four months of Ray's rehearsals for the musical that she hung out with Clara more than me, I didn't feel jealous. Not at all. Ray had her own rights as a person, as me, as a good friend, allowed her to make more friends than just me and the other girlfriends.

But sometimes friendships don't work out. Sometimes they just pass… unnoticed, undetected… or crumbles when one partner leaves the relationship. Similar to dating, in a way, I suppose.

As I took my first steps onto the government-authorized burial grounds Ray chose for Clara's funeral, Adam and I met up with Jerome, Carter, Jason, and Brooke. The boys wore their fancy tuxedos, while the girls dressed up in long black dresses, appropriate for the occasion. The only girl I could see in a shorter than the rest from where I stood was Megan, whose lacy black gown draped down to her mid-thigh.

"I barely knew Clara," Jason whispered to us, glancing over to Ray and Mitch, who were being malled by Ryan, Emma, Mat, and Poppy, "But I'm sure she was a good person. Ray really liked her."

I looked over towards Ray as well, noticing her pretty light pink makeup and long-sleeved silk black dress that wrapped around her waist, the skirt down to her ankles. If I didn't know her, I would definitely envy Ray. She was so pretty, and had such a good life. Then I remembered I had Adam, my idol and childhood crush. If he ever died, I would dedicate the rest of my life to mourning his loss.

"Why does it feel so sad right now?" Jerome questioned, his face curved into a frown. For his funny personality, he had a point.

"Cause it's a funeral," Brooke replied, depressed by the occasion as well, "At funerals, we mourn the people we have lost…"

"You know what?" I interrupted, raising my voice a little. Carter gave me a stare, obviously alerting me not to yell, but I ignored it, continuing on, "Let's make a little… shall we say… _fun_."

Jerome deviously smirked, "Let's put the _fun_ in funeral." He instantly high-fived me, but I ducked, afraid that he would hit my face. When I jumped back up to normal standing position, I grinned and smacked him in the face.

"Fia!" Adam groaned, agitated over my actions, "Why?!"

I shrugged, not wanting to upset my boyfriend any more. "Well, we have to start somewhere."

Adam rolled his eyes, took my hand, and dragged me over to Ray. She and Mitch were exhausted from receiving so many speeches about Clara that their eyes lit up at the sight of Adam and I. Ray lightly smiled, and begun walking over to me. However, I got to her first, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I laid my chin on her shoulder, since we were about the same height with her heels on. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ray."

"It isn't a loss," she corrected, lifting her head and looking at me, a spark of hope in her eyes, "It's a beginning. A new start."

I titled my head, slightly confused. How could a loss become a beginning? "How? Someone died."

Ray shook her head. She thought I was playing a joke on her, and actually understood what she said. "See, one life ends… another begins… there's no need to cry about it. Clara didn't deserve to pass this way though. She had things to do… a musical to experience… but she sacrificed her life for mine… and that really touches my heart. That's why I'm not gonna cry about death."

The guests were huddled into a room with a black casket at the front. Only a few people I didn't recognize; Ray must have invited Clara's family to attend as well. I caught my eye on several other pairs I hadn't seen that day: Ty and Crystal, who sat two rows behind the front next to Adam and I, Seto and Kae, to our other side, Dakota, Cloude, Brotato, Megan, Jordan, Lexi, Ian, Zee, Dan, Ck, Piper, and Ray's two other co-stars, David and Scott. All were spread amongst the room, most of the Youtubers towards the back, everyone else in the front four rows.

Clara's mother and father gave brief stories about their daughter's life, being comforted by the manager of the funeral home. He was forced to finish one of the speeches because Clara's mother cried too much to talk.

After the other speeches, Ray walked up to the microphone, glaring down to the floor. She bit her lip before talking. "Clara loved Broadway musicals… especially_ Les Miserables_. She said this musical was not appreciated by the community… and that's why today… I will define the term music by singing _I Dreamed a Dream_."

Her voice started out soft, barely heard by the rest of the audience. Ray choked back her voice almost every word. I couldn't tell if she was crying or if she was just nervous about singing at a funeral.

_"I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_So dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung_

_No wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_And they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came._

At this point, tears swam down the curves of her cheeks. Mitch, who sat in the first row next to Ray's chair, stood from his seat, and took his wife's side, holding her in his embrace.

"_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed_

_The dream I dreamed_."

After the last note, Ray buried her face in Mitch's shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead as they slowly took their seats on the sitting again, Ray glanced up, noticed me worriedly glancing at her, and smiled.

She told me before the ceremony that there was no use for crying about death. One life ends… another begins… why would she abandon her own ideas?

Then I remembered her tough past. I thought I had it hard… bullied, being an outcast most of my life… but having parents who loved me, and still do… Ray didn't. Eventually, after deep thinking I realized the _he_ she mentioned combined all of the forces who threw away her childhood. The car crash murdering her parents… almost killing Preston… Ray didn't sing that song for Clara's sake… She sang it to get over her own past… and move on towards the future.

**Maybe you cried... maybe you enjoyed my writing... either way... make sure to leave a review of what you felt... ;-;**

**On a happier note, I am almost at 100 subscribers on my Youtube channel! Please make sure to check it out and super smash that subscribe button! The name is: supersmashgalray. An awesome Machinima skit is going to be released once I reach my goals!**


End file.
